Lovers Till The End
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are finally together after so many years apart, but the one thing they never expected was a child! Naruto and Sasuke must now go through the life experience of raising a child or children. Warning MPREG & YAOI!
1. I've Been Sick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I would like to though U_U warning mpreg, and yaoi! SASUNARU **

**Naruto age: 21/ Sasuke age: 21/Sakura: age 20**

* * *

_**…**_

Years have passed and Naruto Uzumaki is now the Hokage of Konoha living in a mansion with his older lover Sasuke Uchiha. The mansion is gorgeous it's really big the house has about 3 floors. Naruto and Sasuke's room has marble walls and a wooden floor covered with a big red carpet and a huge king size bed with golden bed frames and head board, connected to the room was a huge bathroom with a bath tub that look like a swimming pool (okay not that big but big) complete with wooden cabinets and a marble sink.

* * *

_**Chapter 1{I've Been Sick}**_

_**…**_

On a beautiful morning the black haired raven was sleeping soundly but not his blond uke; Naruto was tossing and turning the blond suddenly sat up.

"Sasuke wake up." He tried to wake the raven but he just wouldn't get up; Naruto suddenly felt sick and ran into the bathroom, he lifted the toilet seat and puked up everything he ate last night.

"What wrong with me? it's been like this for a while now I keep throwing up every morning...maybe it's some bad ramen I'm eating."Naruto thought to himself; Naruto brushed his teeth and walk out of the bathroom, he then looked at the sleeping raven on the bed.

"Sasuke has such cute bed head." Naruto smiled to inwardly as he walked over to the bed.

"Hey! Baka wake up!" He pinched Sasuke's cute face lightly.

"Ngn…stop I'm tired." Sasuke said as he hugged his pillow; Sasuke never liked waking up in the morning.

"Don't you have a mission today if you don't wake up you will be late." He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Give me a kiss and I will get up." Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at Naruto.

"Fine." The blond leaned close to raven's face and gave him a light peck on the lips but Sasuke would except that the raven then pulled Naruto into a deep kiss; he licked Naruto's bottom lip and let his tongue slip into Naruto's mouth.

"Ungh..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue explored his hot wet mouth. Sasuke pulled away and gave Naruto a peck on the forehead.

"Good morning dobe." Naruto blushed and Sasuke got out of the bed wearing a gray t-shirt and light blue boxers Sasuke had his hand up his shirt scratching his flat stomach and rubbing the back of his head. His hair was every where; Naruto thought Sasuke just always looked so cute in the morning.

"I'm going to make breakfast hurry up and come down stairs when your finished getting dressed." Naruto muttered as he walked out into the hallway.

"Please don't cook! You know you can't so why do you even try baka, just wait..I'll get clean up and come fix something to eat okay!" Sasuke shouted loud enough for the blond to hear him.

"Well okay Uchiha-san as you wish." Naruto mumbled in a smart tone as he walked down the steps; Naruto walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients for Sasuke to put something together.

"I guess I have to wait for him to come down to eat." Naruto walked into the living room and picked up the remote, sitting down on the couch and turned on some cartoons.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't try to cook." Sasuke mumbled as he was in the shower washing his hair; his thin black hair stuck to his face and water dripped down every part of his body. Ten minutes later Sasuke finished washing and got out of the shower to brush his teeth and brush his hair. He walked out the bathroom, put on his anbu uniform and walked down stairs.

"You're watching cartoons again don't you think your a little to old for that now." Sasuke said smartly as he walked into the kitchen and began fixing whatever Naruto put out.

"Oh shut up teme no one is ever too old for cartoons." The blond stated as he watched Sasuke in the kitchen; Naruto liked watching Sasuke cook in his anbu uniform, that uniform just brought out Sasuke's sexy toned body.

**(20 minutes later)**

**_..._  
**

"Come on its time to eat dobe." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and Naruto jumped up, hopping over the couch with a cheerful expression on his tanned face.

"It's about time." Naruto said as he sniffed the food, Sasuke was the best cook ever to him; Sasuke fixed Tamagoyaki, Broiled Fish, salted white rice, and Miso Soup. Naruto started chowing down everything he could get his hands on.

'Whats up with Naruto I mean he's greedy but I've never seen him eat like this.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto stuff his mouth with everything on the table.

"Um…Oishii!" Naruto gulped everything down with some green tea; he then began eating some more.

"Hey dobe don't you think you should slow down before you choke it's not healthy to eat your food down that fast."

"Oh shut up teme I'm perfectly fine-" Naruto suddenly felt sick again and ran over to the kitchen sink, he basically threw up everything he just ate.

"See what I tell you." Sasuke said as he put his food down to go see if Naruto was okay.

"Ugh…I don't feel good, why does this keep happening every time I eat something." He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his stomach.

"You mean this isn't the first time, when did you last throw up." Sasuke had concerned look on his face.

"This morning while you were sleeping…why?" Naruto began to rising out the sink.

"Lets go to the doctors today okay." Sasuke rubbed the top of Naruto's head; even though sometimes he may call Naruto an idiot he really loved him.

"Okay…if that's what you think is best." He pouted a little because Sasuke had gotten so much taller than him.

* * *

**…**

**(At the hospital)**

"Now don't freak out Naruto but you're about 4 weeks pregnant." The pink haired girl said looking at the clip board she had in her hand.

"Your kidding right Sakura-chan, I'm a guy remember." Naruto didn't want to believe it. He didn't want a baby he didn't have time for a baby, he was Hokage now.

"Its not so bad Naruto I kind of figured you were that's why I brought you here." Sasuke sighed as he held Naruto's head against his chest.

"NO! Does it look I want a baby this horrible Sasuke I hate you this all your fault!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away and began to cry, he was scared he didn't want to give birth or any of that.

"Naruto its okay it was never impossible because you do have the Kyuubi inside you and it's genderless."

"Naruto its okay please listen to me I will be with you though all of this and it is my child so you won't have to deal with this alone." He kissed Naruto's forehead; Naruto cried and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I don't hate you Sasuke I'm just scared." Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on his pouty lips.

"Now listen carefully you two, Sasuke be sure to be more careful with Naruto now that he's pregnant he will have mood swings and cravings and also may become extremely tired." She said as she look at the both of them sternly.

"Also Naruto you will need to take this medicine every day to keep the baby healthy." She handed Naruto a paper bag with the medicine in it."

"Sasuke be sure to control your anger because Naruto may become more difficult to handle got it!"

"I will try the best I can." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head."

"Naruto also be sure to come in for your weekly check up." She look at Naruto who just didn't look very happy at all, his eyes were red from crying and his nose was as well.

"Okay I will." He said as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled at him and walked out the room.

"Come on are you ready to go home Naruto." Sasuke he rubbed Naruto's back, soothing him.

"Sasuke do you really think that we can do this I'm scared." Naruto was trembling he couldn't believe he created another life and it was now his responsibility.

"What did I tell you don't worry I'm always going to be here through the whole thing so don't be scared Naruto." Sasuke was actually very happy he wanted kids, he always wanted to restore his clan.

"Lets go home." Sasuke helped Naruto off the hospital bed.

* * *

**…**

**{1 Week Later}**

"Naruto I'm home." Sasuke kicked off his shoes and walked through the house looking for Naruto.

"Naruto! Where are you?" He began walking up the stairs to their room. He opened the room door and saw Naruto sleeping he could tell he must have waited up all night for him to come home from his mission. Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat on the side of Naruto, he leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Uh…Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I'm home." Sasuke said with a loving smile. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a seductive look.

"I wanted you." Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip.

"Really, I wanted you too but you've been so moody all week, we haven't done it in a while have we." Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist; Naruto was standing on the bed so he could reached Sasuke lips better.

"Yeah but I want to now." Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply and let his tongue slide in Sasuke's mouth, he earned a small moan from Sasuke as their tongues rolled around in each other mouths. Sasuke than began taking off his own clothes and laid Naruto carefully on the bed. Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck, making Naruto gasp as he sucked and bit down lightly on Naruto's tanned skin.

"Uh...Sasuke you don't have to be so careful with me." Sasuke ignored Naruto and began sucking on Naruto's left nipple and with the other nipple he used his finger to play with it.

"Ah! Un…Sasuke more." Naruto was more sensitive than he use to be because of the pregnancy and Sasuke was happy about that.

"Sasuke please just put it in." Sasuke look up at the blond; Naruto's eyes looked lustful and Sasuke could tell he wanted it bad.

"In a rush are we." He cooed as he kissed down to Naruto's navel.

"Stop teasing me please."

"Okay I will give you what you want." He pulled off Naruto's boxers and kissed the tip of the blond's hard cock. Naruto gasped hard and his eyes became teary.

"Uhn…Sasuke! Please." Naruto moaned as he shifted his hips forward. Sasuke then took Naruto's member into his mouth and sucked Naruto gently. Naruto moaned loud, It drove him crazy that Sasuke was being so careful not to hurt him.

"Ahh!..hnm..Sas...uke." Naruto moaned as he threw his head back and pulled on Sasuke's hair; Sasuke's mouth felt so good on his hard member; Sasuke then sucked harder.

"Sasuke don't- I'll AHHUH!" Naruto came hard in Sasuke's mouth, he couldn't help it now that he was pregnant his body changed. Sasuke swallowed every drop down to the last.

"Did it feel really good Naruto?" Naruto just had the best orgasm all he could do was nod. Naruto looked down at Sasuke boxers and notice Sasuke was really hard.

"Sasuke please put it in me." Naruto seductively opened his legs so Sasuke could see his twitching hole; Sasuke felt like he was going to burst.

"Suck." Sasuke ordered and placed fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto did as he was told lick all over Sasuke's fingers and coated them with his saliva when they were wet enough Sasuke pulled his finger out of Naruto's mouth; he then placed them at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed them inside.

"Annh…" Naruto bucked his hips forward and moved in time with the thrusts of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke then hit Naruto's prostate which made Naruto see stars.

"Ah! Sasuke…hurry." Drool ran down the side of Naruto's mouth; Sasuke then pulled his fingers out of Naruto's twitching hole and placed something bigger at Naruto entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts okay." Sasuke was trying to be as careful as possible. Naruto looked at the raven in annoyance; Sasuke slowly pushed inside Naruto's small puckered hole.

"AH!..UMN…" Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke's hard penis slid all the way inside down to the hilt. Naruto bit his lip trying not thrust his hips forward cause he knew he was close.

"Ha…your so tight and hot inside Naruto." Sasuke grunted as he began thrusting his hips slowly.

"UHN..so good more please harder Sasuke…ah" Naruto moaned as he thrusted forward to meet Sasuke's thrusts; Sasuke then began moving more wild, he seemed to forget about being careful which made Naruto very happy.

"Uhm..naruto I'm close." Sasuke grabbed Naruto hips and pounded into him hard, hitting Naruto's prostate over and over.

"ANH!..wait I'm gonna come AHH…" Naruto moaned and hooked his feet around Sasuke waist so he could take the raven deeper.

"Nhh..naruto um…you feel so good fuck." The way Naruto moved his hips made Sasuke go crazy.

"I'm gonna…Ahh-" Naruto moaned.

"Yeah me too.." Sasuke said in a low sexy voice.

"AHHHH!"

"HNAAAH!" Sasuke thrusted in hard one more time and Naruto came hard on their chests; Sasuke gave a few more thrusts and came hard inside Naruto releasing his hot seed deep inside the blond. Sasuke pulled out and collapsed on the side of Naruto, he looked at Naruto only to see the blond passed out.

"Ha…baka did I push you too hard." Sasuke mumbled as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"I promise I will take care of the both of you." He looked down at Naruto's flat stomach and kissed it and then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

**…**

**{To Be Continued…}**

* * *

**I had to go back and edit this...I never noticed until i became a better writer how poorly my first stories were written T_T but the new chapters of this are good it was just the beginning chapters i had to fix hehe ^_^  
**


	2. Some things Ice Cream Cant Fix!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~2 Months Later~**_

_**...**_

"Oi, Naruto do you want something to eat?" Sasuke looked around in the cabinets and sucked his teeth. He was so tired of hearing the blond's mouth for the day but was really trying to hold his anger.

"Oi Dobe, did you hear what I just said?" The raven shouted standing near the stair case. He then got no answer and decided to go check on Naruto. He walked up the steps and walked into their room.

"Shut up and stop being so loud I'm tired of hearing your voice." The blond had an irritated tone in his voice; Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and looked at the blond who was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ah, another mood swing huh?" Sasuke walked over to his lover and put his arms around Naruto's waist. The shorter man pouted and glared at himself.

"I'm getting fat aren't I? Look at this I can't even fit my old shirts." Naruto tired to cover his stomach with his arms.

"Your not fat your pregnant and we can just buy you some new clothes." Sasuke replied in a loving tone.

"Don't you think you should go take care of your Hokage business?" He whispered in the blond's ear and Naruto blushed.

"I will baka, hnmp don't get so close to me!" He pushed Sasuke away and the raven let out a low sigh before walking out of the room.

"Bring me some ice cream too Teme!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke groaned in irritation. He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. He then opened the freezer and took out the vanilla ice cream. 'He's so fuckin demanding and do I ever get freakin thank you or you're so helpful. No! he just storms around here throwing temper tantrums and I have to deal with it.' Sasuke out took a spoon and smashed all the ice cream into the bowl sloppily not really caring how it looked.

"What the hell is this? My ice cream is all messy and no cherries, no chocolate shavings?" Naruto growled and Sasuke's eye twitched. 'Ugh, the bullshit I have to put up with.'

"Look I'm tired just shut up and eat it!" Sasuke shouted before walking out of the room and going the down the stairs. The blond's face went red with anger and he got up following Sasuke down the stairs.

"Teme get back here I'm not done with you-Uwah!" Naruto tripped on a step and,

"NARUTO!" Sasuke flashed onto the stairs in time to catch Naruto before he went tumbling down the stair case. Naruto looked up at the raven who didn't calm like usual, he actually looked panicked.

"Baka you can't run down the steps like that now that you're pregnant, you have to be more careful." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Sasuke.

"Teme…Unn I'm so sorry." Naruto started crying and hugged his lover.

"Okay please don't cry, I'm sorry about the ice cream okay." Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's cheeks and licked his tears away. "Uhh…Baka stop." Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Ne, why don't you go outside with some of your friends today?" Sasuke ruffled the blond's golden locks and Naruto sniffled.

"Okay, ne should I go out with Kiba, Neji, or Gaara today!" Naruto had a sudden mood change and Sasuke frowned. He knew that Naruto and Gaara were close but he hated how happy his blond would get just saying his name.

"Does it have to be Gaara?" Naruto had a confused look on his face as he looked up at Sasuke.

'Ah! Me and my big mouth if Naruto found out I hated his second most favorite person in the whole world he have a fit.' Sasuke covered his mouth and blushed slightly.

"What's wrong Sasuke do you not like Gaara?" Naruto looked up Sasuke teary eyed. Sasuke felt guilty and looked away from the blond.

"You…don't like Gaara..b-but why?" Naruto asked.

"No i-its not like that I was just thinking maybe you should hang out with someone that's not so busy cause Gaara probably has a lot of paper work and stuff." Sasuke let go of the small blond and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah maybe you're right not to long ago I just got done my Hokage work for the week." Naruto pouted and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Yeah and you wouldn't want to burden Gaara would you?" Sasuke opened the fridge and grabbed a rice ball.

"Yosh! Okay I'm going I will be back later." Naruto ran over to the front door and stopped to put his shoes on.

"Be careful out there, don't be so clumsy!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto looked back at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I love you." Sasuke said smoothly and Naruto's whole face changed, turning bright red.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto muttered walking out of the house; Sasuke sighed when he heard the front door close.

"Thank God he needed to get out of the house. He was really working my nerves." Sasuke mumbled stuffing some more rice into his mouth.

* * *

_**~A Little Later~**_

_**...**_

"So your pregnant congratulations!" Kiba beamed.

"Is that really something you can say so normally to another guy?" Naruto's eye brow twitched. Neji just looked at the both of them not really knowing what to say.

"Well if anything it's not normal." Neji stated. The brunette sat on a bench in the Konoha academy playground while Naruto and Kiba were playing the sandbox like a couple of kids.

"Oi, why are we here?" Naruto asked, looking around at the old playground they hadn't been at in years. There were little children running around and chasing each other. He then smiled wondering what his child would be like. All the children here looked so happy; he wondered would his child be happy like these kids and not have the hard childhood that he himself had. A little girl with pig tails then ran up to him.

"Good evening Hokage-sama!" The little girl beamed with a grin on her pretty face.

"Good evening to you too." Naruto replied with a smile.

"So Hokage-sama..I heard you're going to have a baby." She stepped closer to the sandbox and Kiba grinned like an idiot.

"Yeah I am."

"So is my mommy, her stomach is really big now but Hokage-sama your stomach isn't big at all." The girl said looking oddly at Naruto's stomach.

"Well it is starting to get bigger. It will probably be bigger in a few weeks." Naruto blushed slightly, rubbing his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah I can see your starting get fat already haha!" Kiba stated jokingly and Naruto gave him a death glare. Kiba's forehead then formed a sweat drop and he looked away from the blond.

"Let's go honey!" The little girl's mother shouted. She then noticed her daughter standing next to the Hokage and waved at Naruto. The blond smiled and waved back.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Yuri." She said with a grin on her face.

"It was very nice to meet you, now you better get going. Your mom is waiting for you." Naruto said pointing in her mom's direction.

"R-Right!" The little girl waved at Naruto before running over to her mother.

"So Naruto you want to go get some ramen?" Neji asked, getting up.

"I can't Neji. Sakura-chan said no ramen until after I give birth." Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Anyway I think I want to go back home." Naruto yawned.

"Okay let's walk Naruto home then." Kiba and Neji nodded. Naruto and Kiba stood up out of the sand box and they started walking back.

* * *

"So Konohamaru and lady Tsunade and helping you with your Hokage work?" Neji asked walking beside the two.

"Yeah she said I should wait until after the baby turns at least four to start working again." Naruto said blushing and rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah that's probably best. You never know who could be targeting you and you don't want to put your child in danger." Kiba chewed on a tooth pick.

"Yeah but I know Sasuke won't let anything happen to Naruto or his child." Neji stated; they then reached the Uchiha mansion.

"Thanks guys see Ya!" Naruto waved and his two friends nodded before walking down the road.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house and closed the door behind him before kicking off his shoes. "Oi, Sasuke?" The blond looked around but didn't see Sasuke anywhere, he then decided to get something to eat and walked into the kitchen.

"Hm? What should I have?" He looked through the cabinets with a confused look on his face.

"Hello beautiful." Sasuke snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto blushed.

"I wanted to see if you get scared more easily since your pregnant now." Sasuke trailed his hand up the blond's shirt, feeling his cold skin.

"Was it chilly outside?" The raven asked as his warm hands roamed the blond's chest. His finger then brushed over Naruto's perked nipple.

"AH! Yes it was now would you get off me." The blond had an irritated tone in his voice.

"What..you're hungry again?" Sasuke took his hands out of Naruto's shirt and sighed.

"Y-Yeah kind of." Naruto replied with blushing spreading across his face. 'He probably thinks I'm such a pig..but it's not my fault.' The blond sulked.

"Fine what do you want to eat?"

"Something with tomatoes I guess." Naruto said cheerfully, he didn't know why he wanted tomatoes he hated them but at the moment he was craving them.

"Well now that's something I can enjoy." Sasuke grabbed a big ripe tomato from the fridge. If it was one food Sasuke loved it was tomatoes. The blond nodded and walked into the living and sat down on the couch.

"Hurry up teme!" Naruto shouted from the living room.

"Also congratulations to Hokage-sama, he is now pregnant with his soon to be first born child." A mono voice came from the tv and Naruto's eyes widened.

"It's already on the news huh?" Sasuke was chopping tomatoes while looking at the tv from where he was standing.

"Yeah wow that means everyone knows now." Naruto had a worried look on his face, he hadn't even told everyone himself yet.

"In other news Gara-sama will be visiting Konoha Tomorrow." The news lady said.

"W-What! I never heard about this." Naruto almost fell off the couch.

"Urgh, I really can't stand that guy." Sasuke mumbled. 'Why does Gaara mean so much to Naruto?'

"Yay Gara is coming I can't wait!" Naruto got up off the couch and ran into the kitchen. 'I can't wait. I haven't seen him in like forever, he's always been so busy.'

"Ne ne Sasuke can Gaara come visit tomorrow?" Naruto asked looking bright eyed at the tall raven; Sasuke just couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine I guess..if that's what you want." Naruto grinned.

"R-Really!" Naruto hugged Sasuke really tight and the raven groaned.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, I love you Sasuke!" Naruto gave the raven a peck on the lips and Sasuke smirked.

"Give me something in return first." Naruto then blushed. 'Is he thinking about something perverted?'

"What would you like from me?" Naruto asked nervously, blushing to his ears.

"For you to help me clean up this tomato you just knocked out of my hand Dobe." Sasuke bent down and picked up the knife and tomato that Naruto knocked on the floor.

"Oh. Sorry about that hehe!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly, he kind of hoped what Sasuke wanted would be something related to sex.

"What did you think I was going to say huh?" Sasuke teased the little blond.

"N-Nothing. I'm going to bed." Naruto had an angry look on his face and stormed up the steps.

"Well so much for helping. I think I'll go apologize to him." Sasuke started feeling bad for getting Naruto's horny hopes up.

"This day has been very tiring I need some sleep." Sasuke said to himself. 'I know I'll get that ice cream Naruto wanted and fix it right this time maybe that will make him feel better.' Sasuke opened the freezer and pulled out the container of ice cream.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	3. Helpless Kitsune?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

The next morning Sasuke rolled out of bed grumpy and tired. He was not looking forward to his day at all. His hair was every where and he had no shirt on just his boxers. The reason for this was because he had a horrible hang over. Last night before he went to bed he decided to drink some beer while his blond uke was sleeping. Sasuke walked towards the bathroom door sluggish and holding his head because of his horrible head ache. On his way to the bathroom he ran into the dresser.

"Ow!..Uhn damn it Ita my toe." Sasuke grumbled as he grabbed his toe.

"Uhn..S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked, he opened his eyes and rubbed them to try and see what happened.

"It's nothing go back to sleep." Sasuke muttered as he hopped into the bathroom. When the raven got in the bathroom he brushed his teeth and took a shower.

* * *

"Oi dobe wake up breakfast is ready." Sasuke tapped Naruto on his shoulder. Sasuke was fully dressed and his hang over seem to be gone after he took some medicine.

"Uh…stop teme I'm sleepy." A muffled sound came from Naruto under his pillow.

"Well I guess you don't get any pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries." Sasuke cooed and he walked towards the door about to leave the blond's and eat his share. Just then Naruto shot out of bed and got out the door and down the steps before the raven.

"Wow, why is it you move fast when you're motivated by food." Sasuke asked while he making his way down the steps. Naruto had already started on his plate by the time he got to the kitchen

"Cause food the greatest thing in the world." Naruto grinned with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Here, eat your sausage too they're your favorite, beef." Sasuke slid the plate towards the blond.

"Aw, you got all this for me thank you Sasuke!" Naruto stabbed his fork into a sausage. Sasuke just smiled, he thought Naruto look incredibly adorable when he made starry eyes at him.

"Your welcome blondie." Sasuke began to eating his breakfast as well. Sasuke didn't have what his dobe had. He just had an apple, some sliced strawberries, slices of tomato, rice balls and herb tea.

"You should try this stuff once in a while instead of eating healthy all the damn time." Naruto chewed his food and swallowed some orange juice that was in his cup.

"No thank you." Sasuke replied, waving a peace of tomato in the blond's face and chewing the peace that was hanging out of his mouth. Naruto just scrunched his nose up in disgust. Yesterday he loved tomato's but not today; today tomato's smelled horrible to him it made him want to puke. With that thought Naruto suddenly felt sick and he then ran to the nearest thing that could replace a toilet…the sink.

"URGH!..UHRR!" Naruto puked up all that good breakfast into the sink for about the hundredth time. Sasuke got up from his seat and walk over to his lover.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed Naruto's back, trying to sooth him and Naruto continued throwing up in the sink.

"Uhn…I feel horrible this baby is killing me I can't even enjoy my food without throwing it up." Naruto said between breaths as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke had pained looked on his face, he hated to see his little blond in pain. Naruto looked up at the raven and almost cried. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's face lovingly.

"Its okay, I'm fine now okay." Naruto smiled; Sasuke then tried to lean in and kiss Naruto but the small blond pushed him away little.

"Don't do that. I just puked I need to brush my teeth." Sasuke smiled a little and then made a face as if to say _so what._

"I'll be right back." Naruto walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

'He can be so cute sometimes.' Sasuke thought, he walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

* * *

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

Naruto was done brushing his teeth and he had about a five minute bath. He was wearing black boxers and a white tang top. He then tiptoed down the steps only to see Sasuke's back facing the tv. Naruto crept toward the couch until he was right in back of the raven.

"Guess who?" Naruto cooed, putting his hands over Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura you know we can't, Naruto is here." Sasuke said in a joking tone.

"Oi?!" Naruto walked from around the couch and stood in front of the tv.

"I was joking chill out dobe." Naruto just stared at Sasuke with his hands on his hips.

"Aw, come here dobe." Naruto hesitantly walked forward and straddled himself to Sasuke.

"That's not funny teme." Naruto pouted and put his hands around Sasuke's neck.

"Aw, Kitsune." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto hesitated to kiss back but then leaned into it. Sasuke then put his hands on the blond's small hips to bring them closer together.

"Unh…Sasuke.." Naruto moaned into the kiss, he brought then brought his hands up to Sasuke's raven hair and tangled his fingers in those black locks that he loves so much. Naruto grinded his hips down on Sasuke making both him and the raven become hard. Sasuke groped Naruto's ass, making the kitsune moan loudly into his mouth.

"Ah!..Hnm.." Their tongues swirled around in each other mouths and saliva dripped down the blond's chin. Usually they both fought for dominance but not this time Naruto just let Sasuke have control. Sasuke then push Naruto onto the couch.

"Sasu-!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke pulled up his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

"Look Kit you're already wet here just by having your nipples played with." Sasuke said in a smooth sexy voice. Sasuke then brought his mouth to Naruto's nipples, he then began to suck and bite at them.

"Ah..Uhn..Sasuke w-wait not there AH!" Naruto was suddenly cut off when Sasuke put his hand down his boxers and started to stroke him.

"W-Wait don't Ah..Hn…I'll come." Naruto tried to stop the raven's hand with his own. He tried to hold Sasuke's wrist still but the Uchiha wasn't affected by it. 'Naruto that's what makes me want to attack you.' Sasuke licked his lips.

"N-No stop I'll come too fast Sasu-Nh!" Naruto was surprised by a kiss. He melted when he felt Sasuke's sweet lips against his. Naruto moaned and Sasuke stroked his hard member while kissing him deeply. Naruto then gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"Does it feel good Kitsune?" Sasuke asked after he broke the kiss. Sasuke then broke the kiss and kissed the blond's nipples, then down to his belly button, then down even further to Naruto's hard penis. He dragged his finger along Naruto's twitching cock that was still covered by his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his hard member.

"Ah don't I wont be able to hold out." Naruto blushed and the raven shrugged.

"So, come as much as you want." Sasuke tucked some of his raven hair behind his ear. Sasuke then kissed the tip of the blond's penis causing Naruto to gasp. He then took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Unh, Sasuke Ah…m-more.." Naruto's fingers tangled in the raven's hair and pulled gently. Sasuke deep throated Naruto causing the smaller man to arch his back.

"Ah..Nhm..S-Sasuke I'm coming." Naruto cried out, pulling on Sasuke's hair causing the raven to choke a little. Sasuke then hummed sending vibrations straight to Naruto's hard cock.

"-AAAHH!" Naruto screamed as he came hard in Sasuke's mouth. He was in a daze for a few seconds as he tried to catch his breath, his watering blue eyes were full of lust. Naruto then looked down at Sasuke and noticed he had semen dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto sat up frantically, blushing a deep red.

"Naruto you taste good." Sasuke used his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth and the licked it.

"D-Don't say that…teme." Naruto blushed a deep red. 'Why does he have to say things like that, not that I don't like it but it's just so embarrassing.'

"Dobe don't pretend you don't like it when I tell you that." Sasuke stated with a smirked spreading across his pale face.

"Teme! I'll have you know-Nh!" Naruto was surprised with a kiss. Naruto could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth as their tongues rolling over each other's in a heated kiss. Sasuke then broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected from both of their lips. The Uchiha then got up off the couch and the blond sat there in a daze.

"W-Wait where are you going?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke heading for the front door.

"I have a mission today I'll be back later." Sasuke replied, strapping on his shoes.

"H-How can you just leave like that…teme!" Naruto yelled at the raven who opened up the front door. Sasuke then turned and stared at the Kitsune.

"I love you too, I'll be back later okay." Naruto blushed and growled when he heard the door shut. 'T-That baka just leaving me here like this.' Naruto got off the couch to go take another bath but this time cold. That last kiss that gave him a hard on.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...  
**_

"Hehe! Gaara I forgot how much fun it was hanging out with you." Naruto had a goofy grin on his face.

"I mean with you being so busy and all." Naruto pouted. Gaara smiled and patted the blond on the head.

"Well I'm sorry we can't spend that much time together Naruto." Gaara said in a low calm voice.

"Oi, Naruto can I tell you something?" Naruto looked up at Gaara. The red head then pulled him over to the table and they took a seat.

"What is it Gaara?" Gaara paused for a second and then breathed out slowly.

"W-Well I know you'll be angry about this but the reason I haven't been able to hang out with you is because Matsuri and I got married and things have been pretty crazy." He speeded up the end of his sentence and the blond froze.

"S-So you're saying that you got married and you didn't invite me to the WEDDING?!" Gaara gulped and the blond's blue eyes saddened.

"You're one of my best friends how could you not invite me or even tell me you were engaged." Naruto asked.

"I know Naruto it's just everything was sort of rushed and we didn't really have a big wedding." The red head watched Naruto get up from the table.

"Well I just feel kind of left out." Naruto replied, pouting. Naruto looked around in the cabinets for his fruit snacks and when he saw the box he stood on his tippy toes trying to reach it.

"Urgh..Uuh!" Naruto groaned, trying to reach for the box. 'Aw..I can't reach it.' He felt helpless now and sulked. He would get a chair to stand on but that would be too dangerous.

"Here you want this right." Gaara asked, reaching for it with ease from behind the short blond. The red head then handed it to the blond.

'Why am I so short even Gaara is taller than me.' Naruto blushed.

"T-Thank you Gaara." Gaara walked back over to the table and Naruto followed with his fruit snacks, grinning like a child. "So you're having a baby?" Naruto looked up at the red head.

"Yeah…kind of surprised huh?"

"No not really I've heard that it was possible." Gaara looked at Naruto's stomach.

"Hnmp, you don't even look big yet." Gaara placed his hand under his chin.

"I will soon and believe me and I'm not looking forward to that." Naruto said frowning.

"Don't worry Kit it's only going to be for nine months and then you'll get your slim figure back." Gaara looked at the blond's feet which were a bit swollen.

"U-Um I should be getting back to work Naruto, I'll call you okay." Gaara got up from the table.

"Okay Gaara but next time tell me if something big happens." Naruto grinned. Gaara nodded, walking towards the door and slipping his shoes on.

"I will don't worry." Gaara waved and walked out the front door closing it behind him. Naruto sat at the table eating his fruit snacks feeling a little lonely at the moment.

"NARU-CHAN!" The door suddenly flew open revealing Itachi Uchiha. Naruto sighed as once again Itachi invited himself in.

"You could at least knock first." Naruto got up from the table and went to put his fruit snacks back but he couldn't reach.

"Need help Kitsune?" Itachi asked, grabbing the box from Naruto and setting it down in the cabinet.

"Thank you Itachi." Naruto sighed, walking over to the couch and flopping down.

"Where's my brother?" Itachi asked, looking through the fridge.

"On a mission." Naruto answered while flipping through the channels.

"Oh well Mm you must be lonely." He munched down on a rice ball that he grabbed out the fridge. Naruto turned to see what Itachi was eating and suddenly had a look of shock on his face as he stared at the raven.

"Uh..what?" Itachi looked clueless at Naruto with rice all around his face.

"Those were Sasuke's he's going to be angry." Naruto said pointing to the plate Itachi had pulled out.

"He'll get over it." Itachi walked over to the couch and sat down next to the blond. Naruto was always a little nervous around Itachi but only because the raven was equally as sexy as Sasuke. He couldn't help but blush when he saw the man. His great figure, his beautiful long hair that was always put into a pony tail and that creamy pale skin.

"So no mission today?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Nope I have a few days off so I'm going to stay here you don't mind do you?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he never cared if Itachi stayed at his and Sasuke's home for a few days or weeks.

"Want to watch a movie." Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Itachi replied eating down Sasuke's rice balls.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...  
**_

Sasuke walked into the house only to see his brother and Naruto asleep on the couch. Naruto had his head leaning on Itachi's shoulder and his legs tucked behind him. Sasuke stood their for a minute, staring at the Kitsune. He looked so adorable sleeping, his beautiful blond hair laying against his face and his mouth hanging half open as he snored lightly. Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he saw his rice balls were all gone and the empty plate on the coffee table.

"Oi get up." Sasuke tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Naruto and tapped Itachi's shoulder.

"Nh..what?" Itachi groaned as he started to open his eyes.

"Don't what me. You ate my food." Itachi looked at the plate half asleep. The lights were off in the living room and the movie was still playing but the volume was down.

"Oh yeah I was hungry, don't worry little brother I'll make you some more." He replied drowsily, laying his head back on the couch.

"Get up and go to the guest room if you're tired." Sasuek said sternly looking at his older brother.

"No, I think I'll get up now I'm not tried anymore." Itachi gently moved Naruto's head off his shoulder and onto the couch.

Sasuke turned the movie off with the remote and turned on the lights. "I guess I'll take him up to the bed." Sasuke put the blond on his back and carried him up the steps.

"Be sure to call Deidara and tell him where you are so he doesn't freak out." Sasuke shouted down the steps.

"Right." Itachi replied, walking into the kitchen and putting the plate into the sink.

* * *

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed and notice his feet were swollen from the pregnancy of course. Sasuke sighed and tried to rub Naruto's feet but the swelling still didn't go down.

"Nhn..hehe that tickles." Naruto giggled, waking up from his sleep.

"S-Sorry did I wake you?" Sasuke looked at the blond apologetically and Naruto yawned before rubbing his eyes.

"Its okay I'm glad to see your face." Sasuke then smirked.

"Sorry we couldn't continue earlier." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair.

"Its okay I'm just glad you're home I was kind of lonely…teme." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Hn, you can go back to sleep if want to. I'm going to go down stairs with Itachi for a while." Naruto nodded and Sasuke got up and left the room. Naruto then pulled the sheets over his head and went back to sleep.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	4. It's A Boy!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**~4 Months Later~**_

"I can't believe we're going on a walk while Itachi and Deidara are doing naughty things in our house." Naruto puffed out his cheeks as the raven held his hand while they were walking.

"I know don't worry we'll kick them out when we get back beisides I wanted us to spend some alone time together."

"Oi! Old man, it's nice to see you!" They walked passed the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Ah, Naruto-boy I hope your pregnancy is going well!" He shouted and Naruto nodded. They walked passed a lot of their friends that night as well and the streets were lit up nicely.

* * *

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

"Sasuke where are we going?" Naruto stepped on branches as Sasuke pulled him by his hand through a forest.

"You'll see." Suddenly there were no more trees. There was a hill top with nothing but clean grass. The stars were sparkling brightly and there were fireflies flying around in the air and grass. Naruto looked around in awe and Sasuke looked up at the bright stars that lit up the night sky.

"Whoa this is so cool!" Naruto smiled and sat down in the grass. There were fireflies everywhere; Sasuke then turned he looked at the blond. Naruto looked around aimlessly trying to keep up with the fireflies that flew around him. A firefly then landed on the tip of his nose and he went crossed eye. He stuck his tongue out cutely as he concentrated on the bug on his nose.

"Pfft!" Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke hurriedly turned, looking up at the stars.

"D-Did you just laugh?" Naruto look at the raven in pure amazement.

"Hn..hahaha!" Sasuke started laughing, he clutched his side continued laughing; he then put his hand on face, covering his eyes. 'I forgot how good it felt to laugh.'

"Y-Yeah haa..I did, I laughed because you were funny haha! This is the first time I've so hard in years." Sasuke panted wiping the corner of his eyes.

"I-I..I just made you laugh, I did it. Of all the things I did when we we're in the house you laugh at a face I made." Naruto jumped up and walked over to Sasuke.

"You have an adorable laugh Sasuke." Sasuke blushed hearing the blond's words and smiled.

"Well don't get use to it that was a one time thing." Sasuke laid down on the grass. Naruto then sat next to the tall raven and smiled up at the sky. After a few minutes Sasuke started looking at Naruto's round stomach; Naruto noticed this and looked at Sasuke who quickly adverted his eyes.

"Yeah I know I'm fat. You don't have to stare at me like that though I mean this is your fault." Naruto blushed and rubbed his stomach.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was just thinking about how it feels…dobe." Sasuke looked up at the stars and then it went silent for a while.

"Y-You know..you can touch it if you want." Naruto stated and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"M-My stomach..you can touch it if you want to." Naruto repeated with a taint of red on his cheeks. Sasuke then reached his hand over and rubbed the blond's stomach. 'Wow it feels like a watermelon.' Sasuke thought to himself as he rubbed Naruto's stomach. The raven then moved closer and put his ear on Naruto's stomach to see if he could hear the baby's heart beat. Naruto looked down at Sasuke who seemed mesmerized by his stomach at the moment.

"Um is it really that interesting?" Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"Yeah it is. My son or daughter is in there." Sasuke sat up and grabbed his lover's hand. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and they both watched the stars. It was peaceful and quiet, the fireflies flew around and crickets chirp on that beautiful night.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Deidara and Itachi came down stairs after their shower looking around the kitchen for food. Itachi had on a white-t shirt and black pants with his long hair hanging down. Deidara was wearing blue shirt and navy blue jeans with his hair down as well; Itachi pulled out some ingredients and started cooking.

"Ne, where did Sasuke and Naruto go un?" Deidara asked as he laid his head on the kitchen counter.

"I have no Idea." Itachi answered.

"They did even tell us they were going out." Itachi poked at his food as he pouted. Deidara on the other hand was grinning and stuffing his face with fruit.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be back soon Itachi." Deidara said smiling at raven who was cooking; Itachi smiled. They then heard the door being unlocked.

"See I told you un." The two turned towards the door and Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Haa…I'm glad to be home my feet are killing me." Naruto sat down on the floor took off his shoes. Sasuke turned around, closed the door and locked it. He then kicked off his shoes as well and walked into the living room.

"So I see you enjoying our food." Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. His brother and Deidara smiled at them.

"Itachi you won't believe what happened!" Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he walked over to Itachi.

"What happened?" Itachi cocked his eyebrow and the blond grinned.

"I made Sasuke- Mffp!" His mouth was covered and he looked up at the raven covering his mouth.

"Not one word of it." Sasuke whispered in his ear and Naruto nodded in agreement. Deidara and Itachi looked at the two oddly, having no clue about what was going on.

"Well then if you'll excuse us were going to bed right dobe." Naruto nodded.

"Um yeah I'm pretty tired oh wait let me grab an orange." Naruto reached into the fruit basket and grabbed an orange out the basket.

"Good night you two." Naruto waved at Itachi and walked up the steps followed by Sasuke.

"I wonder what happened un?" Deidara looked at Itachi who was just so confused at this point.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower Urggh!" Naruto was having trouble getting off the bed, he tried to get up but his tummy wouldn't let him.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked while looking at the tv screen; his head leaned back against the head board and his feet were kicked up at the end of the bed. He looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye and smiled, totally amused at how hard his blond was trying to get up.

"N-No I can do it Ughh.." Naruto struggled to push himself up. 'Uh..it's no use.' Naruto was tired of people helping him all the time and didn't want to ask for help.

"Please help me." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and finally gave in.

"All you had to do was ask." Sasuke said as he got up and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"I hate being so helpless and my stomach is only going to get bigger, this sucks." Sasuke put his hand out and Naruto grabbed it. Sasuke then pulled the blond up off the bed.

"T-Thank you." Naruto put his slippers on and walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later and saw Sasuke sleeping.

"Look daddy's sleeping." Naruto whispered to his belly.

'I wonder what you'll look like? I can't wait to see you.' Naruto walked over to his dresser and took out his pajamas and underwear; he then laid them on the bed. After he was done putting on his clothes he crawled into bed next to his husband, cuddling next to him.

* * *

_**~Thursday At The Hospital~**_

_**...**_

Naruto laid back on the hospital bed as Sakura applied gel onto his abdomen, he shivered when he felt the cold gel on his stomach. Sasuke was holding his hand as Sakura rubbed the device on his round stomach.

"Today's the day! We can finally see the sex of the baby." Sakura smiled, looking at monitor screen.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke on the other hand looked nervous, he knew he would be happy with a boy but a girl was fine as well

"Well all I can say is it looks like it's going to be a boy!" Sakura turned towards the two and smiled.

"R-Really wow…that's great!" Tears welled up in the blond's blue eyes. Sasuke smiled when he saw the black and white screen that showed the fetus of his baby boy.

"Sasuke-kun isn't that amazing?" Sakura smiled at the raven.

"Yeah." Sasuke stated, he then looked at Naruto and kissed his forehead.

"And the baby looks healthy too. Just be sure to keep eating healthy and take your vitamins everyday." Sakura wiped the gel off of Naruto's stomach and walked out to go get the ultrasound pictures for the couple to take home.

"Sasuke remember when you said you wanted it to be a boy?" Naruto sat up and grinned.

"Yeah." Sasuke looked him curiously.

"Well Sakura-chan told me what to eat to make the possibilities higher." Naruto raised his arms up high.

"So what did you eat dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I ate lots of cantaloupe before we had sex!" Sasuke slightly blushed hearing he words that came out of his lover's mouth.

"I wanted to make you happy so that's what I did to make your wish come true hehe."

"Dobe…even if it wasn't a boy I would have still been happy." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I am happy though." Sasuke muffled in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed as the raven hugged him. Sasuke then released Naruto from the hug and ruffled the blond's hair.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later, At The Market~**_

"And this and this too!" Naruto threw his favorite potato chips into the cart.

"Oi, don't just get junk." Sasuke said as Naruto continued to grab whatever he liked.

"Hello Naruto!" Tenten came down the aisle with Neji walking behind her.

"Hi Tenten." Naruto smiled, he and Neji then fist bumped.

"You two doing a little shopping as well?" Tenten waved at Sasuke who just nodded.

"Yeah, you two as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Neji insisted that we come buy some food so I can eat healthy and for the baby." Teneten blushed and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What! You're having a baby?!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I just found out today." Tenten replied.

"Congratulations my no pupils friend!" Naruto held his hand out waiting for Neji to shake it but the brunette just smacked his hand away playfully.

"Why are you always so loud, man how does Sasuke deal with you?" Neji teased, leaning forward and poking Naruto's forehead.

"I'm not that loud." Naruto pouted.

"Shouldn't you be buying milk so you can grow taller?" Neji stated and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I am very tall for you information, right Sasuke?" Naruto looked his lover.

"Um…well." Sasuke didn't want to lie. "Right." Naruto grinded his teeth together while glaring at Sasuke.

"Yeah..you're very tall." Sasuke said before sighing.

"Come on Neji we should be going." Tenten pushed the cart passed the raven and the blond and Neji followed his wife; Naruto then stuck his tongue out behind Neji's back.

"Come on Sasuke lets go get ice cream."

"No! Healthy foods are next."

"Aw…but-" Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's plump lips.

"No buts now let's go." Naruto pouted and followed Sasuke.

* * *

_**...**_

After about an hour at the market the two finally arrived home. Naruto took off his shoes by the front door and walked inside; Sasuke sighed and set the bags down in the kitchen.

"I'm so tired." Naruto ran fingers through his blond strands and sat down on the couch; Sasuke put all the food away and sat down next to the blond.

"I have another mission in a few days." Sasuke stated.

"Why do I know nothing about these missions, I am the Hokage!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Lady Tsunade assigned me with this mission." Sasuke turned towards the short blond and sighed of course he was tired too.

"I think baa-chan is doing this on purpose."

"Aw, Naruto, look I promise I'll make it up to you." Sasuke leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

"Did you hear that daddy said he'll make it up to us." Naruto cooed down to his stomach while rubbing it. Sasuke smiled and ruffled the blond's hair.

'He's just so cute.' Sasuke chuckled inwardly, watching Naruto talk to his stomach.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	5. Baby shopping, Surprises!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**~7 Months~**_

_**...**_

Naruto was now in the living room doing some light stretches. Well who could really do much with a stomach the size of a basket ball? Sasuke was supposed to be coming home from his mission today which made Naruto really happy.

'Uh…I can't do anymore, I'm too fat.' Naruto put his hand on his back and slowly lowered himself onto the floor.

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he walked through the front door. Naruto smiled but didn't move. The raven walked into the living room and saw Naruto sitting on the floor.

"Dobe..what are you doing?" Sasuke made an emotionless expression on his face.

"I'm sitting. What does it look like?" Naruto replied in a smart tone, Sasuke sat down on the couch and slowly undid his uniform.

"I would like a smoothie and a back rub." Naruto stated as if he was talking to a servant.

"A smoothie and a back rub?" Sasuke looked at the blond quizzically. Naruto grinned at the raven as he watched him take off his uniform. 'Well how can I say no to that face?'

"You're crazy you know that."

"How? I'm just hungry." Naruto said puffing out his cheeks.

"I'll go make you a smoothie." Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch.

"What, I can't get a back rub?" Naruto had a sharp tone in his voice. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the blond disbelievingly.

"Naruto you're acting crazy." Sasuke walked into the kitchen shaking his head. Sasuke started making his pregnant lover's smoothie; he then noticed he hadn't heard the blond's voice for a few minutes now. He turned off the blender only to hear a few minor sniffles. Sasuke walked towards the living room and stood in the door way.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke had a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No." Naruto stated, well actually he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke pried, he walked over to the couch where the blond was sitting.

"I'm just really uncomfortable and I hate having to ask you for all these things." Naruto sobbed.

"It's okay really, come here let me rub your back." Sasuke gestured his arms telling Naruto lean his way.

"What about my smoothie!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Either you want the smoothie or a back rub I can only do one at a time." Sasuke began to get frustrated with the blond.

"I'm sorry I'm making you angry!" Naruto cried into a couch pillow.

"No I'm not angry..it's just you keep telling me to do more than one thing at a time and you know I can't." Sasuke rubbed the blond's head. 'Or maybe I can.' Sasuke smirked when an idea popped into his head.

"Okay how about I make some shadow clones that way you can have a smoothie and a back rub."

"No! No! I want the real you to do it!" Naruto sobbed.

"O-Okay please stop crying Naruto. Why don't you take a nap until your smoothie is done."

"I guess I am pretty tired." Naruto sniffled, he laid down on the couch as Sasuke rubbed his head and soon he drifted into a deep sleep.

'Calm down Sasuke you're an Uchiha you've got everything under control.' Sasuke rubbed his temples and went back into the kitchen to make Naruto's smoothie.

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up your smoothie is done." Sasuke shook the blond a little while he was sleeping. Naruto woke up from his nap, drowsily; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the Uchiha.

"What?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

"Your smoothie, it's done." Sasuke sat the cup on the coffee table.

"I never asked for a smoothie teme." Naruto slumped back onto the couch.

"Yes you did before you took your nap." Sasuke cocked his eye brow.

"I don't really remember that but whatever." Naruto sat up and started drinking out of the cup. Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing."

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

It was about nine o clock in the morning. Sasuke began waking up as he felt a ray of sunlight hit his face. He blinked a few times as he put his hand over his face to block the sun from his eyes; he noticed his chest felt heavy and when he looked down and Naruto lying on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled in his sleep hearing Sasuke's voice. The raven moved Naruto's small body off him slowly and Naruto unconsciously rolled over to his side of the bed and Sasuke got up.

* * *

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked over to his right and saw Sasuke wasn't there; he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Sasuke why didn't you wake me?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his tooth brush.

"Why did I need to wake you up?" The raven who was soaking in the bath tub asked.

"I-I-I…I wanted to take a b-bath with you." Naruto said shyly.

"Haa, fine." Sasuke sighed.

"Yay! Okay just give me a second." Naruto turned around to brush his teeth for a few minutes and then washed his mouth out.

"Okay I'm ready!" Naruto walked over to the tub and was about to strip.

"What?" Sasuke asked as the blonde stared at him.

"Could you close your eyes until I get in?" Naruto blushed.

"Fine." Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the blond to get in. Naruto stripped out of his pajamas and under wear and got in the bubble filled tub.

"Okay you can open them now!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke opened his eyes. The water came up to Naruto chest, he then stuck his head under the water and then came back up.

"Uwahh! The water is so warm." Naruto laughed as he played with the bubbles. Sasuke blushed, watching the blond blow at the bubbles on the other side of the tub.

"Today we're going shopping." Sasuke stated.

"Shopping? For what?" Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Baby stuff." Sasuke smiled.

"B-Baby stuff." Naruto grinned.

"Yay, I can't wait!" Naruto grabbed his wash cloth and began washing his body.

"Why are you rushing all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I want to hurry up and go."

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes." Sasuke yawned before grabbing the shampoo.

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Sasuke walked around the baby store looking around; they had no idea what to get. They walked passed diapers, strollers, cribs, bottles, pacifiers, walkers and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Hello Hokage-sama!" A lady walked up to the blond, she was pregnant as well.

"Hello!" Naruto smiled at the lady.

"Doing a little shopping today I see?" The lady gleamed.

"Yeah, um can I ask you something?" Naruto replied.

"S-sure!"

"What are you having?" Naruto looked at the lady's stomach in curiosity.

"A girl." The lady looked at Naruto's stomach as well.

"What about you?" The lady asked.

"A boy." The lady smiled. Naruto just looked so cheerful, she could tell he just couldn't wait to have his baby.

"Hokage-sama they have some really cute boy clothes in the back you should go check them out."

"R-Really! Come on sasuke let's go!" Naruto waved bye to the lady and pulled Sasuke by his hand.

"O-Okay Naruto calm down." Sasuke grunted as he was being dragged to the boys section by the short blond. Naruto's face lit up when he saw all the boys clothes. There were little footies, jumpers and two pieces. They were all different colors like red, blue, yellow, orange, black and brown.

"Aw, we have to get all these!" Naruto grabbed a hanger that had a cute outfit on it. It was a brown jumper with a little white dog on the front.

"Naruto we can't get all these that would be too much." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"B-But look it's so cute!" Naruto held a whole bunch of outfits up in front of Sasuke's face.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed and grabbed a cart.

"Yay!" Naruto grabbed every cute outfit and threw in into the cart.

"Dobe would you calm down and remember to look at the sizes you don't want to get something that's too big."

"I know that." Naruto pouted.

_**...**_

After about an hour in the clothes section Naruto decided to go get some other things like strollers and stuff. The cart was full of clothes, toys, bottles and one big box that held a crib. Sasuke sighed, he was so tired of walking and he knew he would be the one to have to carry all this stuff back home.

"Alright now let's get some pacifiers!" Naruto ran over and threw a few packs of different color pacifiers into the cart.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I think that's about it." Naruto looked through the cart to make sure he had everything he wanted.

"Okay let's go pay for all of this!" Naruto grinned and pulled on the cart.

"Finally." Sasuke pushed the cart to the front register.

* * *

The couple opened the house door and walked inside. They both kicked off their shoes and went into the living room.

"Haaa, that was so much fun." Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch.

"You tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah really tired." Naruto yawned.

"Take a nap then." Sasuke stretched and took the boxes upstairs. Naruto nodded and layed down on the couch.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and stretched; he then rubbed his eyes and looked around. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto looked around but didn't see his lover anywhere. 'Where is he?' Naruto got up off the couch and walked upstairs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he reached the top steps. Sasuke hurried down from the third floor thinking Naruto was hurt.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I was looking for you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Did you need something?" Sasuke walked into their room and put the screw driver in the closet.

"Kind of." Naruto said shyly.

"What?" Sasuke closed the closet door and walked towards the blond. Naruto hugged sasuke tight; he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and sighed.

"I needed you." Naruto replied in a seductive voice.

"What? me?" Sasuke looked down at the blond and smirked.

"Y-Yes." Naruto looked up at the raven and grinned. Sasuke then leaned down and captured Naruto's slightly pink lips, he kissed the short blond deeply and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then broke the kiss and te blond cocked his eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"First I have to show you a surprise." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up stairs to the third floor.

"What were you doing up here anyway?"

"You'll see." Sasuke smiled as he pulled the blond in front of a door that had little ducks on it.

"Go inside." Sasuke said cheerfully. Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"O-Okay." Naruto turned the door knob and opened the door. He stood in awe and put his hands over his mouth as he stared at the room.

"Sasuke! This is amazing!" Naruto ran inside, he looked at the white crib that was well put together with a nursery mobile hanging from it and white shelves that had little stuff animals and baby books on them. There was a rocking chair as well and a toy rocking horse, a diaper changing station and the closet was full of baby clothes and baby booties and the floor was carpeted.

"When did you do all this?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha and he ran his hand over the blue painted walls.

"It took a few months." Sasuke stretched his arms and yawned.

"Sasuke…I love you!" Naruto ran over and hugged him.

"So you like it?"

"No…I love it." Naruto smiled at the raven.

"Hn..that's good." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose.

"I can't believe you did all this by yourself." Naruto looked at the crib and grinned.

"Well I got some help from Kiba, Neji and Ino." Sasuke stated.

"I never even noticed." Naruto pouted. 'How didn't I now know people were working around in my house?'

"This amazing." Naruto picked a teddy bear up off the shelf. Naruto then put the teddy bear down and hugged his lover once again once again.

"Would you like a reward daddy?" Naruto whispered to the raven's ear. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine and heat in his body went south.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked.

"But I'm afraid I can't do much with this big stomach." Naruto rubbed his stomach and frowned.

"Its okay goldie locks as long as I get to eat you up I don't care." Sasuke picked the blond up bridle style and carried him downstairs; he walked into their room and put Naruto down on the bed. Naruto's face looked lusty and seductive, only getting Sasuke riled up even more.

"I want you so bad Naruto." Sasuke climb over top of Naruto and kissed him roughly.

"Nhm.." Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's raven locks and let his tongue slide in the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and took off his shirt before throwing it on the floor; Naruto pulled on Sasuke's belt telling him to get rid of it as well.

"You want it bad don't you Naruto?" Sasuke cooed as he slowly undid his belt.

"Sasuke hurry up." Naruto said in a rushed tone.

"You're feisty today dobe." Sasuke pulled his belt off and unzipped his pants.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded his head as he bit on his finger seductively.

"Naruto you driving me crazy!" Sasuke bent down and sucked on Naruto's tanned neck, he licked and suck all over the blond's neck.

"Ah! Sasuke hn…" Naruto moaned as the raven bit that special spot on his neck. Sasuke then sat up and took off all of Naruto's clothes and threw them on the floor.

"Sasuke hurry I need you."

"In a hurry are we?" Sasuke smirked at the blond. He licked down from Naruto's neck down to his stomach, he kiss all over Naruto's round belly.

"Sasuke…don't do that." Naruto blushed as sasuke left kisses all over his stomach.

"Why?" Sasuke chuckled, looking up at the blond.

"I-It's embarrassing." Naruto looked at hi s husband shyly.

"Aw, Naruto." Sasuke cooed as he went lower, he suddenly began pumping the blond's member with his hand and flicked his thumb over the tip.

"Ahh! Hmn…so good!" Naruto moaned and threw his head back as Sasuke stroked his now hard member. Sasuke kissed the tip of his lover's penis and then put the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahh!..Hahh.." Naruto moaned as the Uchiha deep throated him, he tugged on his raven strands gently.

"Hnn…ahh! Sasuke stop I'll come!" Naruto looked at the raven that was sucking him off. Sasuke looked up at the blond but didn't stop. Sasuke relaxed his throated muscles and sucked gently, he bobbed his head up and down, he then felt pre-cum hosing down his throat, he hummed a little sending vibrations straight to Naruto's cock.

"Sasuke I-I'm coming!" Naruto yanked on Sasuke's hair and came hard in the raven's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the blond's cum in one gulp. Naruto relaxed his legs as he caught his breath and Sasuke licked the corner of his mouth, he then moved up and kissed Naruto on his plump lips.

"Hnh.." Naruto moaned. Sasuke trailed his hand down Naruto's stomach and grabbed his penis.

"Wahh?! Ah!" Naruto broke the kiss as he felt the raven stroke him again.

"Look Naruto you've become hard again." Sasuke pumped Naruto's hard member a few times.

"Suck." Sasuke placed his fingers on Naruto's plump, pink lips. Naruto nodded and licked all over Sasuke's fingers coating them with saliva. Sasuke pulled his fingers away and placed them at the blond's tight hole.

"S-Sasuke stop teasing me and just do it!" Naruto shirked when Sasuke suddenly pushed his two fingers inside; tears welled up in the blond's blue eyes.

"AH! Nhn.." Naruto squirmed as the raven's slender fingers did a scissoring motion. Sasuke pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go inside, he then curved his fingers hitting Naruto's sweet spot making the blond see stars.

"Anh! So good..hn.." Drool ran down the side of Naruto's mouth as Sasuke stroked his hard penis and fingered him at the same time. Sasuke added another finger and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Let see how many fingers you can take in." Sasuke cooed as he added another finger.

"Ah! No!" Naruto was gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Wow you took in four!" Sasuke curved all four of his fingers as he stretched Naruto's tight hole.

"Naruto you're twitching inside…are my fingers not enough?" Sasuke smirked at the blond as he kept hitting his sweet spot.

"More Nhn..more!" Naruto thrusted onto the raven's fingers and Sasuke began sucking and biting on his inner thigh leaving red marks.

"Okay here we go." Sasuke unbuttoned his boxers and aligned his hard cock with Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation for Sasuke to enter him.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head.

"AHH! Urh!" Naruto's body jerked when he felt Sasuke entering him. Sasuke still wasn't in all the way but the blond felt like he was about to come.

"S-S-Sasuke stop I can't take anymore!" Naruto whimpered as pleasure traveled through his body.

"But you took me in all the way last time." Sasuke bit and sucked on the blond's perked nipple. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke going deeper, he tried to hold back but he knew it was coming.

"Urgh-AAHH!" Naruto came as soon as the raven finally got the whole thing inside. Cum squirted all over Naruto's chest as his body trembled from his orgasm.

"Haa, you came just from me putting it in." Sasuke sighed as he looked at the blond.

"S-Sorry." Naruto covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"So should I pull out now?" There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice.

"N-No it's okay…you still haven't come yet." Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven strands. Naruto leaned up and kissed the raven, he then placed his hands on the raven's pale face.

"I said its okay." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to move now!" Sasuke pulled back and thrusted inside in hard.

"Ahh! Uhn!" Naruto moaned as the raven thrusted deep inside him. Sasuke hit Naruto's sweet spot over and over again as he continued thrusting in hard.

"S-Sasuke Ahh that spot!" Naruto's finger nails dug into Sasuke's back and the raven winced.

"N-Naruto it feels so good inside you." Sasuke grunted as he thrusted in and out of the blond.

"Ahh…Hnh..Ahh!" Tears ran down from Naruto's blue orbs a while pleasure came over him again. His face lustfully and his blond locks damp from his sweat.

"Naruto p-please don't make faces like that, I'll lose control." Sasuke moaned out and he felt the blond tighten around him.

"Ahhn..Hahh!" Naruto put his arms around his lover's neck and Sasuke kissed him roughly.

"Nhh..AH..Mhn!" Naruto moaned into the kiss and he felt his climax approaching. Sasuke broke the kiss and grabbed Naruto's legs, pushing hia knees up to his chest, opening the blond up even more.

"Ahhh..Haaa! S-Sasuke I can't hold it a-anymore!" Naruto screamed out and his eyes rolled in complete pleasure.

"Me too!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"AHHHH!"

"Haaaahh!" Naruto came all over his chest once again and the raven came releasing his hot load deep inside Naruto. The raven relaxed his body as he caught his breath; Naruto's body still twitched and he panted.

"Naruto you okay?" Sasuke asked between breathes. Naruto nodded as he tried to relax his body. His golden blond hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down his face.

"Ha..dobe… sorry I lost control again." Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

"I-It's okay...I enjoyed it hehe!" Naruto laughed weakly.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out this time." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course- AH! Not." Sasuke pulled out of the blond and zipped up his pants.

"Come on let's go take a bath." Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style off the bed; he then walked over to the bathroom and kicked open he bathroom door.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	6. Babies? Don't Faint!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto ^o^**_

_**A/N: Finally Naruto's going to have his baby..yeah I haven't really updated this because there's not a lot of reviews T_T!**_

* * *

_**~9 Months~**_

_**…**_

Naruto came down the steps early in the morning while Sasuke was cooking breakfast.

"Ow!" Naruto held his stomach as he came down the stairs; he came down the steps slowly as he felt his contractions started up again.

"Uh, will this never end?" Naruto rubbed his stomach as he started to feel the pain.

"Urgh…Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he sat down on a step; Sasuke came running when he heard Naruto scream out in pain.

"More contractions?" Sasuke held his hand out, waiting for Naruto to grab it.

"I absolutely hate this." Naruto hissed through his teeth, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked down the last few steps.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Does it look like I feel like eating?" Naruto growled. Sasuke turned around and look at Naruto, he could tell the blond was very upset.

"Fine then, don't eat." Sasuke stated, coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset…it's just…this hurts really bad." Naruto ran his fingers through his blond strands as the pain started fading away.

For the last few days Naruto had been having small contractions which Sakura said was normal. He easily got angry at people because the pain was so frustrating, he mostly got angry at Sasuke since Sasuke was the only one in the house he could get angry at. He got angry at Itachi and Deidara a few times and really cussed them out last time for eating their food whenever they felt like it; actually they'd hadn't seen Deidara and Itachi in a fews days, which Naruto felt bad about.

"I changed my mind, I am hungry!" Naruto grinned at raven.

"Okay…what do you want?" Sasuke stirred his breakfast that was in the frying pan with a big wooden spoon.

"Just a fruit salad." Naruto sighed and layed his head on the kitchen counter.

"Okay just give me a minute." Sasuke smiled as he looked at the blond.

"I'm scared Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"Of what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura said that I'll need a c-section for the baby to be delivered." Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"B-But what if something goes wrong like they accidentally cut my whole foot off!" Naruto eyes widened as he went into dramatics.

"Dobe that won't happen…why would they be anywhere near your foot in the first place." Sasuke turned off the stove top and walked over to the blond.

"I don't know." Naruto mumbled.

"You'll be fine I promise…and I'll be there with you." Sasuke rubbed the blond's head.

"I'm glad!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Have you heard from Itachi?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the raven. "No but I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fruit.

"Yum!" Naruto licked his lips and Sasuke cut up the fruit for his blond Dobe.

"Tomorrow's the day." Sasuke sighed and slid the plate over to Naruto; the blond pouted and began eating.

* * *

_**~The Next Day, Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**_

The heart monitor beated and the medical team moved around fast so as not to have any accidents and help lady Tsunade as much as possible.

Sasuke had on a doctor's uniform as he stood in the surgery room with lady Tsunade, Shizune and a whole bunch of other doctors; Naruto was on the surgery bed knocked out from the drugs they gave him, he was wearing a mask around his nose and mouth; Sasuke almost puked a couple of times as he watched lady Tsunade using scissoring objects, he saw blood and lots of blood, just seeing his lover being cut open was enough to make him pass out.

"Shizune hand me that!" Tsunade ordered and Shizune handed her another sharp object.

"Oh God, I think I'm going pass to out." Sasuke looked away and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Sasuke! Buck up this is your kid here don't be a whimp!" Lady Tsunade shouted, the medical team helped Tsunade by pulling up skin and stopping the bleeding.

"Okay almost there." Lady Tsunade stuck her hand in the blond's stomach gently, she then grabbed hold of the baby's neck, pulling him out.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Tsunade smiled and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his baby boy.

"W-Wait, Tsunade-sama I think there's another baby in here!" Shizune shouted and, "What!" Lady Tsunade hurriedly put the first baby in the hospital crib.

"Ugh!" Sasuke's legs gave out and he passed out, falling onto the floor.

"Quick, someone help Sasuke Uchiha!" Lady Tsunade ordered and some of the medical team helped the man up, dragging him out of the room.

"Seriously I can't believe he fainted." Tsunade stuck her hand in the blond's stomach, reaching for the second child, she pulled out the second baby and rocked the baby in her arms.

"WWAAAAHH!" Tsunade put the baby in the crib next to his brother; Shizune and a few of the other nurses rolled the big crib out of the room to get the babies cleaned and make sure they were healthy.

"Okay…" Lady Tsunade begin grabbing her stitching tools to close the blond's stomach back up.

"Move the light over here a little more." Tsunade instructed.

"Yes my lady." Someone on the medical team pushed the bright light closer to where the woman was operating.

* * *

_**~6:00 In The Morning~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke blinked a few time and rubbed his eyes, he was in the hospital room where the bed and tv were, he cracked his neck that hurt from the way he was sleeping on small couch. He then looked over and saw the blond sleeping in the hospital bed, he had IVs hooked up to his arms as he slept peacefully.

"W-What happened?" Sasuke shook his head a few times, trying to wake himself up.

"Knock…knock I'm coming in!" Sakura smiled as she walked into the room and Sasuke looked at her.

"Right, Sakura my kids are they okay?" Sasuke ran over to her with an uneasy expression on his face which he rarely ever showed.

"Sasuke-kun clam down, they're fine." Sasuke sighed and turned around, looking at the sleeping blond.

"He's been through a lot." Sakura sighed, relieved her blond friend was okay and made it through the c-section.

"C-Can I see them?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right…I came in here to make sure the two of you were okay..I'll go get the babies now." Sakura waved and walked out of the room; Sasuke walked over to the bed and ran his fingers through the blond's hair, he smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Uh…Nh, S-Sasuke?" Naruto began waking up and Sasuke nodded.

"D-Did I do it, is the baby okay?" Naruto looked at the raven, his eyes still hazy.

"Well the thing is-"

"Don't tell me something bad happened!" Naruto panicked and sat up quickly. "Oww!" Naruto sat up too quickly and he felt the pain where they did the surgery.

"No, the babies are fine." Sasuke rubbed the blond's head, soothing him.

"T-That's great- wait, did you say BABIES!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yeah…Tsunade was surprised as well that is before I passed out." Sasuke muttered and Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"You fainted? The great Sasuke Uchiha fainted!" A grin spread across the blond's face and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Shut it Dobe!" Sasuke kissed the blond on his lips and Naruto blushed.

"Hello- back away Sasuke, no more baby making until these ones get older." Sakura joked as she pushed the crib into the room, the babies were wearing one piece outfits, socks on their feet and hats to keep their heads warm.

"Wah, seriously twins!" Naruto thought it would be hard enough raising one but two, this was just so much for him to take in.

"Yup, aren't they adorable they look just like the both of you." Sakura picked up one of the babies gently and walked over to the bed.

"Wah…Nuh!" The baby whined.

"Okay now this is baby number one he's the oldest, we put a blue outfit on him so you two wouldn't get confused." Sakura handed Naruto the baby and Naruto smiled, cradling his baby in his arms.

"And next," Sakura paused and grabbed the second baby. "Is the second baby and it's a boy as well, we put red on him and he's ten seconds younger than the first cutie." Sakura rocked the baby in her arms as she walked over to Sasuke; the raven's eyes widened as he reached his hands out grabbing his baby. 'Wah…he's so small!' Sasuke looked down at the sleeping baby and played with his little hands.

"Tsunade-sama will come in here with the paper work and stuff later." Sakura waved, leaving the room to give them some alone time.

"These are our babies…they're so cute.." Naruto kissed the baby he was holding forehead.

"Well of course they have some of the best looking parents." Sasuke laughed, sitting down on the bed beside Naruto.

"I think it's time we gave them names." Sasuke stated, looking at the blond.

"…Yeah and I have the perfect one for the oldest." Naruto cooed, kissing the baby's cheek.

"Wah…Nahh…Uhh!" The baby wailed and Naruto tried to hush him.

"So what should his name be?" Sasuke asked, looking at his first born Naruto was holding.

"Aoi…I like that name." Naruto smiled and looked down at the baby that had black hair with blond streaks and dark eyes just like his father's.

"Uhh…hnn.." The baby began to quiet down after Naruto named him.

"You like that huh? Aoi!" Naruto grinned.

"I like it too." Sasuke rubbed his finger along the youngest one's hand and the baby grabbed his father's finger while he was sleeping.

"..Naoki, what do you think?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and the blond thought for a second.

"…I like it..Aoi and Naoki Uchiha, hehe!" Naoki had black hair with blond streaks just like his older brother the only thing that was different were his eyes, they were blue just like Naruto's. Yup this was just the beginning..they had to take care of two children but how will Naruto manage by himself when Sasuke has to go on missions.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**If you like this story please review I would like to keep going, I've been hesitating because there are not a lot of reviews so don't forget to Review & Follow ^_^**_


	7. Crying, Feeding And Washing, Week One!

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto **^o^

* * *

_**~A Week Later-3:00 In The Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Naruto layed beside the raven in the bed, sleeping peacefully and suddenly,

"Waaah…ahhh!" One baby started crying and next thing you know both of them were crying; Naruto sat up because of the noise and rubbed his eyes, he then looked over at the raven who was still knocked out. 'I guess I got to take care of it.' Naruto put his feet on the floor and stretched before standing up, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Wwaaahh, wahhhhh!" The babies cried, thrashing around in their crib.

"Aw…babies what's wrong?" Naruto cooed as he walked into the room and over to the crib, he reached into the crib and picked up Naoki, holding the back of his neck.

"Do you need to be changed?" Naruto smelled the baby but didn't smell anything, he then cocked his eyebrow.

"You don't need to be changed huh? What about you?" Naruto put Naoki down in the crib and picked up Aoi, he sniffed a few times and got nothing.

"Huuh…waaahh.." Aoi began to quiet down because his mother was holding him.

"Maybe they're hungry." Naruto carefully picked up both of the babies and walked down the steps slowly, soon making it into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Naruto put Naoki down in the cradle that was in the living room and put Aoi down in the other one; He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on, making the living room light up dimly.

"Wahhnn…uh…uh…" Naruto ran into the kitchen and took out one bottle, setting it on the counter, he then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of formula.

_**...**_

"It's okay look mommy has food." Naruto walked into the living room after he was done warming up the bottle, he sat down on the couch and pulled the cradles closer to him. He reached in and grabbed Naoki out of his cradle and rocked him in his arms; Naruto lifted his shirt and fixed Naoki so he could feed him.

"Hn…unmm…ummm!" Naoki began sucking on the blond's nipple and milk flowed into his mouth; Naruto twitched a little still not used to the feeling of breast feeding.

"Wahnn…waahhh!" Aoi cried and the blond grabbed the bottle, he leaned over and put the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"Umm…uhnn…" Aoi sniffled, drinking down the milk slowly; Naruto sighed and lowered his head. "Seriously…you would think that Teme would help me." Naruto gritted his teeth as one baby suckled on his nipple and he held the bottle for the other baby in the cradle. He still didn't understand, he had no boobs but milk still came out which weirded him out a lot at first but he got used to it.

"I'm so tired…haaa!" Naruto yawned and made sure Naoki's head was up right. 'This so tiring…'

* * *

_**~8:00 In The Morning~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke yawned as he walked down the steps, scratching the back of his head, he then spotted Naruto asleep on the couch and the babies in the cradles asleep as well.

"He must have been up earlier." Sasuke walked over to the couch and kissed the blond's forehead. He then looked over and Naoki's eyes were open a little which meant he was up. "I can't seem to tell you two apart." Sasuke reached into the cradle and picked up his youngest son, the baby yawned, opening and closing his mouth; white milk stained the baby's tongue and Sasuke smiled.

"Okay I know now…you're Aoi right?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side with a confused expression on his face; He looked into the baby's eyes and sighed.

"Okay which one had blue eyes…I forgot."

"Ha! You're Nao…yeah I know I'm right!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Want to watch daddy make breakfast?" Sasuke grabbed the cradle and quietly pulled it into the kitchen as he held the baby in his other hand.

"There we go." Sasuke put the baby in the cradle and opened the fridge, pulling out some fruit and eggs. Naoki blinked a few times and moved his little hands around; Sasuke grabbed a pan off the dish rack and put it one in stove top.

_**...**_

"I-I smell food!" Naruto sat up quickly and sniffed the air, he looked in the kitchen and saw Sasuke cooking with Naoki in the cradle near him; Naruto grinned and jumped over the couch.

"Good morning!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and yawned.

"You always come running when you smell food, you should be careful you just got out of the hospital." Sasuke turned off the stove and put the blond's food on a plate.

"Don't worry my cut has already healed with a little help from the Kyuubi." Naruto lifted his shirt, showing his tanned stomach.

"Wow that was fast but I'm not surprised." Sasuke replied sliding the plate towards Naruto.

"My stomach is back to normal too it's just like it was before I had the twins." Naruto grinned and grabbed a fork before chowing down.

"Hn." Sasuke washed his hands and grabbed an apple.

"Nuhhh…Uhhhnn…" Aoi began waking up.

"I think you forgot someone blondie." Sasuke pointed into the living room.

"Oh yeah Aoi!" Naruto got up and ran into the living room to get the baby.

"I swear...he's still so forgetful." Sasuke looked at Naoki and let out a low sigh.

"Wahhh…Wahhhuh!" Naruto rocked the baby in his arms as he walked into the kitchen.

"You must be hungry again." Naruto sat down at the table and cradle the baby in his arms while he lifted his shirt, he then held the baby up to his nipple and Aoi began suckling at his nipple. "Ow…" Naruto's chest felt tender and he pouted; Sasuke looked at the blond, feeling kind of jealous at the moment. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the raven quickly turned away, pretending he wasn't looking.

"T-Teme you were thinking perverted thoughts weren't you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"T-That's not true I wasn't looking." Sasuke looked at the blond and ran his finger through his hair.

"Yes you were." Naruto spat out.

"Was not." Sasuke growled, gritting his teeth before biting into his apple.

"You were!"

"I wasn't…okay just forget it." Sasuke began making a bottle for Naoki; Naruto blushed and looked down at the baby he was feeding.

"How many scoops?" Sasuke scooped up some formula and looked at the numbers on the side of bottle.

"Three." Naruto muttered.

"Four." Sasuke stated, putting some of the formula powder into the bottle with the scooper.

"All you need is three Sasuke." Naruto repeated and Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem like enough." Sasuke put another scoop into the bottle.

"Sasuke he only needs three trust me, I've been feeding him for a week now and I know the right amount." Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke frowned. 'Damn…I've never been so confused about anything.' Sasuke looked down at Naoki and sighed once again.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...  
**_

Naruto washed his face after he was done brushing his teeth and dried his face with a towel. "Haa…" Naruto looked at himself in the mirror after he was done drying his face and grinned.

"Wahhhhh…WWaahhhhh!" Naruto walked out of the bathroom and into their room, where the baby's crib was; they decided to move the crib into their room so they wouldn't have to walk all the way upstairs to get to them.

"Ugh…now I think Aoi needs changing." Naruto held his nose closed for a second and then walked over to the dresser, putting some lotion on his hands and face.

"Sasuke, I need the diapers!" Naruto shouted and within a few seconds the raven came into the room with wipes and a pack of diapers.

"Uhh, Wahhh.."

"Thanks, could you change Aoi?" Naruto took off his shirt and began changing his clothes; Sasuke nodded and walked over to the crib, he stood there staring at the babies for a minute, confused yet again. Naruto dug around in the closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a white t shirt.

"Yay, I can finally wear my clothes again!" Naruto put on his shirt and then put on his pants, he then looked at the raven as he was tightening the pants around his waist.

"S-Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto walked over to the raven and Sasuke looked at him with an emotionless expression on his pale face.

"W-Which one is Aoi?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"This one is Aoi, baka." Naruto pointed to the baby that was wearing a black one piece outfit.

"Oh." Sasuke began undoing the baby's outfit and removed the baby's bottoms that were connected to the shirt. Sasuke then opened up the diapers and opened up the box of wipes.

"You better go faster or he'll pee on you." Naruto warned and picked up Naoki before walking out of the room.

"Ah, right." Sasuke quickly undid the diaper and set it aside for when he would need it.

"Hnnnh, wahh…" Aoi wailed and Sasuke undid the dirty diaper that Aoi was wearing, when he got the diaper off he grabbed a wipe, wiping the baby's bottom.

"Urg, throw that in the trash." When the raven was done with the wipe he threw it in the trash can along with the dirty diaper.

"Okay I got that done." Sasuke grabbed the fresh diaper and when he turned facing Aoi the baby began peeing.

"Ugh, no…ew it's in my hair…" Sasuke put the fresh diaper by his son's private part to keep him from peeing on him, when he felt the peeing had stopped he threw the diaper in the trash and grabbed another one out of the pack.

"I need a shower." Sasuke mumbled and put the diaper on his son; when he was done he fixed the baby's outfit and picked him up.

"Uhhh…" Aoi quieted down and the raven walked out of the room, taking the baby down stairs. Sasuke walked into the living room where Naruto was watching tv.

"Could you take him." Sasuke held the baby out and the blond put Naoki in the cradle before grabbing Aoi.

"He got you didn't he?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah and now I need a shower." Sasuke walked away after he gave the blond the baby and ran upstairs.

"I did warn him." Naruto kiss Aoi on his lips and the baby yawned, blinking a few times.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"WAAAHHH!...WAHHH!" The babies cried hard.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the bathroom giving the twins their baths; Naruto grabbed the baby's wash cloth and scrubbed his back as he held the back of Aoi's neck in the small baby tub.

"Sasuke do you need help?" Naruto asked, rinsing Aoi off with the water that came out of the shower head.

"No, I can do it." Sasuke held the baby the squirmed around in his arms; Naoki got water everywhere and the raven was almost soaked.

"Sasuke put him in the small tub and he won't get water everywhere." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke held the baby's neck as he put him down into the small tub. Sasuke grabbed the baby soap and squirted it on the baby's wash cloth, he then began scrubbing Naoki down with soap.

"Hehe, see you're getting the hang of it." Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Sasuke scoffed out and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven.

"Geez…don't get so angry." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

_**~Bed Time~**_

_**...**_

"Awaaaaahhhh…waahhhhhh!" The babies cried after they got feed and their parents had no idea what to do.

"I don't get what's wrong with them?" Sasuke pulled at his raven strands and Naruto yawned, picking up Aoi.

"Maybe we should try walking around with them." Naruto patted the baby's back and walked into the hallway, going up to the third floor.

"Okay…come on shhh.." Sasuke picked up Naoki and patted his back while walking around in the room.

"Awwaaaaahhh, ahhhhwaaah!" Sasuke then sat down on the bed and yawned, he was tired, he had never felt so exhausted in his life; the crying, the screaming he wanted it to just stop. Naruto walked back into the room and at the same time,

"…_Burp_…" Aoi and Naoki burped; the crying stopped and the two sighed in relief.

"So they were just needed to burp." Naruto put Aoi into the crib; Sasuke got up, putting Naoki in the crib as well.

"Haa…I'm so tired." Sasuke took off his shirt and crawled into bed, getting under the covers. 'Wow I've never seen him get in bed so fast.' Naruto grinned and rubbed the babies stomachs, soothing them to sleep.

_**...**_

**_~An Hour Later~_**

Aoi and Naoki were fast asleep; Naruto and Sasuke were snoring as the layed sprawled out on the bed passed out, not caring if they were kicking the each other, they finally had gotten through a whole week of taking care of twins and they really needed rest.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review & Follow ^_^ if you want more chapters!  
**_


	8. No! Don't Drink That, It's Breast Milk?

_******Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A/N: A new chapter every month ^_^  
**_

* * *

_**~One Month Later~~8:00 In The Morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Sasuke rocked Naoki in his arms as he waited for the bottle to warm up. Naruto was up stairs changing Aoi's clothes cause he threw up all over himself again, the babies had been doing that a lot lately.

"Wah, Wahhhhh!"

"Shhhh it's okay Nao." Sasuke walked around the kitchen with the crying baby in his arms, he then reached over and grabbed the bottle.

"Ooh look," Sasuke dripped some milk on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. It was warm enough so he put the bottle in Naoki's mouth and the baby sniffled, drinking down the warm milk.

"Oh that's so good right baby." Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and walked up the steps to see if Naruto needed any help. He walked into their room and saw Naruto laughing.

"What's so funny Dobe?" Sasuke looked at the blond.

"Sasuke this is so cute!" Naruto grinned at the raven and Sasuke walked up to the crib next to Naruto.

"I just found of that our child is sensitive behind his ears…look."

"Ung, ung ung!" Aoi whined. Naruto reached in the crib and rubbed the back of the baby's ear with his hand. Aoi froze and his feet twitched while his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head.

"Hahaha!" Sasuke laughed.

"And then when I stop," Naruto stopped touching the baby and Aoi began crying again. "He starts crying again hehe!" Naruto smiled.

"Wahhhh!"

"Okay I'm sorry you're hungry right!" Naruto picked up Aoi and put him over his shoulder while holding his neck and back.

"I have a mission today, will you be okay with them by yourself?" Sasuke sat down on the bed still feeding Naoki.

"Of course I'm always fine with them." Naruto sat down on the bed next to the raven and pulled up his shirt so he could breast feed Aoi.

"Remember to be careful, last time you used so many shadow clones you passed of out from exhaustion." Sasuke half chuckled.

"I know don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto lifted the baby up to his nipple and Aoi began suckling at it.

"I think he's done." Sasuke took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and put him over his shoulder. He patted the baby lightly on his back.

"Wah-…_Burp!"_ Naoki burped and the raven got off the bed and put Naoki in the crib.

"I need to get ready." Sasuke opened up the closet and took out his Anbu uniform, he was already half dressed so all he had to put on was his chest armor and his metal guard gloves. He put those on and grabbed his mask.

"Please be careful." Naruto had a worried look on his face as he looked at the well built raven.

"Aren't I always besides it's just some rogue ninja causing trouble in the hidden sand can't be that hard to take care of." Sasuke said adjusting his gloves while he walked over to the blond sitting on the bed.

"Yeah but-Nhn!" Sasuke kissed the blond on his soft lips and then broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"Don't worry so much dobe." Sasuke ruffled his lover's hair and Naruto smiled. "Besides my babies need me, I can't stay gone for too long." Sasuke kissed Aoi's cheeks and smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. Sasuke stood up and yawned while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be going then." Sasuke walked over to the crib and kissed his other child before walking out their room.

"Bye bye!" Sasuke waved before walking down the steps; Naruto chuckled and waved back.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

"Karin here!" Karin signed off, "Kiba!" Kiba shouted next, "Neji here." Neji said next, "Suigetsu here." Sugetsu said lazily. "Hinata!" "Ino here!" Ino Finished.

They were now in the Hokage's/ Naruto's living room. Naruto had called them all there to babysit.

"Yosh, is this all of you?" Naruto looked at the shinobi/fellow friends in front of him. They all nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Okay here Kiba." Naruto picked up Aoi and was about to hand him to the brown haired man.

"Did you wash your hands?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh I forgot sorry!" Kiba ran into the kitchen and washed his hands in the sink.

"I'll take him Naruto-kun." Hinata walked up to the blond and smiled.

"Thanks…geez Kiba is such an idiot." Naruto sighed and handed Hinata the baby carefully.

"I am not!" Kiba dried his hands off and walked back into the living room.

"Suigetsu here." Naruto picked up Naoki and handed him to the young looking man. Suigetsu looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Kiba." Ino laughed.

"Please do." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Naruto you really should try and take it easy for a while. You just had babies a month ago." Neji sounded concerned but Naruto just rolled his blue eyes.

"I have been taking it easy. I'm just going to train for a bit." Naruto replied.

"You know Naruto he can't stay put for too long haha!" Ino giggled.

"Anyway I'll get going and please be careful with my babies everyone!" Naruto shouted before running out of the house.

"Okay so it's about lunch time…Kiba make the formula!" Karin order, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Hai, hai!" Kiba walked into the kitchen and began making the formula and taking out the bottles.

* * *

_**~Later That Evening~**_

_**...  
**_

Sweated dripped down the raven's face as he jumped through the trees, he stopped on a tree branch and rested up against the trunk. He began feeling dizzy and stumbled over, falling out of the tree.

"Sasuke!" The raven heard someone call his name before everything went black.

* * *

"Nn…" Sasuke began opening his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. "Huh…Lee?" Sasuke back away from his bushy brow team mate.

"Sasuke it is the duty of me Naruto's friend to make sure I protect you." Lee moved closer to the raven and began bandaging his wounds.

"Lee I can do it myself." Sasuke scoffed, swatting Lee's hand away.

"Please Sasuke-"

"Let me do it Lee." Sakura came running up to the two sitting in the grass.

"Okay!" Rock lee moved over and let Sakura take over; Sasuke panted while Sakura unwrapped the bandages Rock lee had already put on.

"Wow Sasuke-kun that's a pretty bad wound you should have told us you were injured." Sakura began healing the raven. Shikamaru then came out from behind some trees after making sure everything was clear.

"It's just a scratch." Sasuke groaned.

"Baka, stop saying things like that you and Naruto are both so stubborn, this is a serious wound luckily I can heal it fast but you'll only slow the team down by doing these kinds of things!" Sasuke's eyes widened. This was the first time the pink haired girl had ever scolded him for doing something reckless.

"Sakura is right Sasuke." Shikamaru threw the raven a bottle of water, the raven caught it and opened it, drinking down the cold water.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura smiled. "Don't forget if something ever happened to you Naruto would be hurt, your children as well. Always think of Aoi and Naoki first." Sakura finished healing all of his wounds and stood up.

"Right." Sasuke sighed and took his time getting up. He then stretched his arms and yawned.

"Okay let's keep moving, we should get back to the leaf before it gets too dark." Shikamaru signaled and with that said everyone dash off heading back to the leaf.

* * *

_**...**_

"I'm home!" Naruto walked through the front door to his house and heard crying.

"Waaahhh…Awaaaahhh!"

"Naruto-kun I don't know how to calm Naoki down." Hinata stated before letting out a low sigh.

"Okay just let me wash my hands." Naruto sprinted through the living room and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. He dried his hands off on a towel and Hinata walked into the room with the baby in her arms.

"W-Wahhhhh!...Nwaaahhh!" Naoki cried harder.

"Aw…what's wrong?" Naruto grabbed the baby from Hinata and smiled.

"To me it seemed like his arm was hurting him a little earlier so I took him to Tsunade-sama but she said everything fine." Hinata explained.

"Where?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"Right here." Hinata pointed a little above Naoki's wrist.

"Oh." Naruto kissed the baby's arm to see if Naoki would stop crying but he didn't he kept crying. Naruto felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"Kiba you baka!" Suigetsu yelled at the man as they walked down the steps.

"The both of you are idiots!" Ino and Karin yelled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"They were not paying attention like always when changing the baby." Ino hit Kiba over the head. "Ouch!"

"Aoi is so good he hasn't cried much at all." Karin smiled at the blond and Naruto grinned.

"Thanks a lot guys." They all nodded and smiled at him.

"Hey I got dinner!" Neji came through the door and everyone smiled.

"Yay!" They all ran over to him and grabbed the bags from his hands.

"You guys haven't eaten?" Naruto looked at his friends who were wolfing down there food.

"Nope, we were too busy but it's fine really!" They munched down happily.

"Okay um…I guess everyone can head home." Naruto stated while rocking Naoki who was still crying in his arms.

"Aw…Nao seems upset." Suigetsu frowned.

"Yeah but I don't know why." Naruto held the baby over his shoulder and patted his back gently. Ino put Aoi in his cradle before stretching her arms and yawning.

"See you Naru!" Everyone put on their shoes and began leaving but not Suigetsu, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Naruto walked over to the man and looked at him curiously.

"I was wondering if I could have this milk it's sooo good!" Suigetsu took out a glass of milk.

"T-That um…did you drink that?" Naruto asked nervously as Naoki continued to sob.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu grinned, opening the bottle and gulped the milk down.

"Um…actually that's…breast milk." Blush spread across the blond's face as Sugetsu licked his lips.

"Huh?"

"I said that's _breast_ milk." Naruto repeated.

"Y-You mean this came from…_your_ breast?" Suigetsu's eye twitched and he was getting a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Oh god I-I I think I need to puke…can I use your bathroom?" Suigetsu held his stomach and his face started turning green.

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Suigetsu ran up the steps and after a few seconds the only thing you heard was, "Urghhhh!" 'It's funny how he thought it was so good until I told him it was breast milk.' Naruto laughed.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Naoki cried. Naruto jumped frantically and tried shh the baby.

"Aw…what's wrong with you?" Aoi was perfectly fine but Naoki wasn't, he had never cried like this before.

* * *

_**~Later That Night After Sasuke Got Back To Konoha~**_

_**...  
**_

"Haa…" Sasuke kicked off his shoes and sighed when he heard crying. He walked through the living and then walked up stairs, he then noticed it was only one baby crying.

"I'm home." Sasuke smiled and Naruto grinned at him as he rocked Naoki in his arms.

"Wawaaaah!"

"Welcome home Teme, could you take him?" Naruto walked up to the raven as Sasuke entered the room.

"Sure, is Aoi sleeping through this noise?" Sasuke held his hands out and Naruto passed him the baby. "Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Nao what's wrong?" Sasuke cooed. He grabbed the back of the baby's neck and held his back. "Daddy loves you so much, please don't cry." He whispered in the baby's ear.

"Uhn…uhn…uhn.." Surprisingly the crying stopped as his father held him.

"What did you do?" Naruto looked at the raven with a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke looked at the blond oddly.

"I couldn't get him to be quite at all while you were gone." Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"Seriously?"

"Never mind I'm going to shower." Naruto said lazily while entering their bathroom. Sasuke looked down at Naoki and he was sleeping soundly; Sasuke played with the baby's hands and Naoki held a tight grip around his father's two fingers. 'Did he miss me that much?' Sasuke wondered with a smile spreading across his pale face.

* * *

_**~10:00 At Night~**_

Sasuke walked around in the kitchen after his shower, he was wearing a tang top and a pair of shorts with a towel around his neck.

"So hungry." Sasuke opened up the fridge and pulled out the rice balls he made this morning.

"Um..so good." Sasuke stuffed his face. Naruto came down the steps and eyed the raven.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered. Naruto walked up to the raven and grabbed his arm.

"Ow…what?" Sasuke asked with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Where were you injured?"

"W-What I wasn't." Sasuke adverted his eyes from the blond so he couldn't tell he was lying.

"You're lying, anytime you're lying you turn your head away from me." Naruto said placing his hand on his hip while poking the raven's arm.

"I do not."

"Sakura-chan already told me." Naruto stated.

"Here." Sasuke looked at the blond and showed him his arm.

"Wah! That's same place where Naoki was hurting too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?"

"I think Naoki must have known how you were feeling and because of you he was in pain too!" Naruto looked at the raven shockingly.

"Is that right." Sasuke rubbed his chin while he thought.

"And also you promised me you'd be careful." Naruto sighed and Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"I know..sorry." Sasuke replied; He picked the blond up and sat him on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"I saw Suigetsu on my way back home and he told me about the milk _thing_." Sasuke tried his best to hold in his laugh.

"Hehe yeah he threw up after I told him." Naruto giggled.

"I wonder if you taste as good as he says?" Sasuke licked the blond's neck and Naruto gasped.

"Uh…S-Sasuke?" Naruto shrieked when the raven pulled off his shirt; Sasuke pinched one of the blond's nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"Whoa it's so flat…where does the milk come from?" Sasuke was now infatuated with the blond's chest.

"Ahh…don't…w-wait you don't mean you want to taste?" Naruto blushed.

"I can can't I." Sasuke looked up at Naruto; Naruto felt the raven's onyx eyes piercing through his soul.

"No…that's perverted Sasuke." Naruto covered his chest with his arms. Sasuke grabbed the blond's arm and tried to move them.

"Come on please just one taste." Sasuke begged.

"F-Fine but not too hard." Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded and played with the blond's nipples until they were hard. Sasuke then leaned his face down towards Naruto's chest and licked one of his pink nipples.

"Ah!" Naruto moan loudly; Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and licked it again, he still got nothing, he then put his whole mouth around Naruto's nipple and began sucking. His eyes widened when warm milk began flowing into his mouth.

"S-Sasuke stop…Ahh!" Naruto covered his mouth as the raven continued sucking. Sasuke sucked harder and tilted his head to the side while he was thinking. 'Babies must have strong mouths...you have to use so much force just to get the milk into your mouth.' Sasuke let go of the nipple and his lips made a wet pop noise as he did so.

"Ha! It tastes sweet." Sasuke said tasting his tongue. He stood up straight and looked at the blond who was covering his face with his hands.

"Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hands removed them so he could see his face. Naruto's face was a deep red and he was trembling.

"I-It felt good." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at the blond curiously. Naruto grabbed the raven's shirt and pulled the older man closer to him.

"Sasuke I want you to fuck me in this kitchen!" Naruto shouted, his body trembling from embarrassment.

"My my Naruto you're so naughty." Sasuke smirked and Naruto gulped.

"T-Teme!" Naruto jumped down off the counter and pushed the tall raven onto the floor. "Ouch!" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and Naruto sat on top of him.

"It's been a good month and you haven't touched me..not even once." Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Well it's not because I don't want to…it's just after a whole day of taking care of two babies we fall asleep." Sasuke replied.

"Then let's do it now." Naruto looked at the raven who's face stayed serious the whole time until, "Haha-"

"Teme are you laughing at me!" Naruto glared at the raven and Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry it's just…you've never pushed me down before." Sasuke chuckled.

"T-That's only because I really want it and we can't do it upstairs because Aoi and Naoki are sleeping." Naruto leaned down and kissed the raven on his lips.

"So we can do it anywhere the kids aren't?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Also I'm glad you weren't hurt today." Naruto smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

"Dobe…you really worry too much." Sasuke flipped the blond on top of him over so he was now beneath him.

"I just hope you're prepared Naruto because," Sasuke paused and leaned in closed to Naruto's face. "I'm going to make a mess of you." Sasuke whispered, making the blond blush.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**I know no Lemon this chapter but I promise you'll get one soon! ^_^**


	9. Our Special Place As A Family?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**-2 Months Later-**_

"Ahh! M-More…Mm Ah!" The room was dark and the bed creaked from fast movements.

"Ah, fuck you're like animal tonight." The inky man laid beneath his lover who was riding him.

_"..Wahhhhh! Uwaaaah!"_ The babies started crying and the Uchiha groaned in irritation.

"Again." Sasuke was about to get up until Naruto pushed him back down.

"What?"

"Shhh.." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and after a few seconds it went silent again.

"What happened?" The raven asked.

"They're three months old now. Sakura said if they start crying at night don't go running to them or they won't learn to go to sleep on their own." Naruto explained, raising a finger and Sasuke looked puzzled.

"You're just getting smarter and smarter dobe." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's damp blond locks and the blond grinned.

"Anyway back to fucking your sage Kitsune remember?" Naruto puffed of his cheeks cutely and the raven beneath smirked. Yes it was truly happening Sasuke was fucking sage mode Naruto; something he had always dreamed about.

"Ah! S-Sasuke harder!" The raven thrusted upwards; Naruto loved the feeling of his lover's huge cock throbbing deep inside him. His blond hair was messy and their bodies were sweaty. Naruto had toad-like eyes, yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils and reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes; the mark of a true sage on each eye. Not only that but he couldn't get tired. Yes sage mode is truly a great thing.

"Fuck!" Sasuke gripped the blond's hips and pushed him down onto his hard dick.

"Ooh S-Sasuke so good..fuck me harder!" Naruto gasped and thrusted down on Sasuke, meeting the raven thrusts. The Uchiha then hit his blond's sweet spot and Naruto saw stars.

"Oh Kami! Aahh.." His eyes rolled in complete pleasure and his finger nails clawed at Sasuke's chest.

"You're amazing tonight Naruto…so excited." Sasuke grunted, thrusting into the tight heat that was tightening around him. Their pace became frantic losing rhythm and just moving wildly. Naruto felt like he would pass out from the pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate skillfully with every thrust.

"Uh! Uh! Gah, I love you Sasuke.." Naruto leaned down and captured his lover's lips. Sasuke snaked his tongue in the wet cavern and Naruto slurped on his tongue hungrily.

"Mmm…Nhn…" The raven kissed him slow and passionately, savoring the taste and feelings he hadn't felt in months. This was the first time they actually went all the way with out the babies crying and interrupting them.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

"Ooo look what mommy got!" Naruto played with the twins on the bed, he handed them both a rattle since they were both old enough to play with one now. The babies gurgled and shook the rattle while laying on their stomachs.

"Shake shake shake!" Naruto shook a rattle in his hand. Naoki then dropped his rattle and began scratching at his face.

"Aw, Nao look you're scratching yourself up." Naruto put the toy down and picked up Naoki. 'I should really start cutting his nails but I don't want to hurt him.' Naruto pouted and Itachi came into his and Sasuke's bedroom.

"Ohayo! Kitsune." Deidara followed behind the tall raven. "Oi Itachi I told you about ringing the doorbell." Naruto looked at the couple sternly.

"But using the doorbell is so troublesome." The Uchiha picked up one of nephews and smiled.

"Well it's more troublesome when you break in here." Naruto groaned.

"No actually I flashed in, it was pretty easy." The long haired raven said in matter a fact tone.

"Ne, is this one Aoi or Naoki?" The raven cocked his eyebrow and Naruto sighed.

"Oh don't be stupid Aoi is the one on the bed you're holding Naoki Un." Deidara nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Yup! That's right correct Deidara." Naruto got up and Deidara laid down next to the other baby.

"Why are you in sage mode?" Deidara asked and Naruto put on some socks.

"Because I'm training so I'm going to stay like this all day!" Naruto punched his fist into his palm.

"Hn. Yeah right you and Sasuke were probably having sex sage mode." Itachi scoffed and Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not!" Naruto shouted. "U-Unn..." Naoki started whining because Naruto was being too loud.

"Aw you're scary your baby. Calm down Kit." Itachi pouted and Naruto grumbled a few unpleasant words.

"Where's Sasori?" The blond asked. "At the market." Deidara replied.

"So why are you two here?"

"Oh come on Naruto don't be so rude. You know how much we love coming to visit you Un." Deidara grinned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So Naruto I was wondering..could me and Ita-koi take the twins out to the park today?" Deidara placed his hands together as he pleaded.

"I don't know? The playground is pretty dirty." Naruto tapped his finger on his chin.

"Please! They'll be in the stroller the whole time, I mean they need fresh air." Deidara pointed out and the blond nodded in agreement.

"Okay I guess it's fine hehe!" Naruto picked Aoi up off the bed to get him dressed.

"Itachi could you dress Nao?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Itachi rocked the baby in his arms and opened up the closet to get the baby's clothes.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"This is great, we have babies for a whole afternoon!" Deidara pushed the stroller and Itachi pushed the other one.

"Deidara don't get too carried away." The raven sighed and the blond pouted.

"Shut it Ita-koi! Let's just enjoy this peaceful day." The blond looked down at Aoi who was sleeping and smiled.

"Nao is always so full of energy he never sleeps." Itachi looked down at the baby in the stroller he was pushing and Naoki yawned.

"He gets that from his mother Naruto Uzumaki, he never runs out of energy." Deidara nodded and smiled at his lover.

"Oh you've got Aoi and Naoki!" Kiba and Neji ran up to the two former Akatsuki members and grinned.

"Yeah just going to the playground, want to come?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!" Kiba walked beside Itachi and Neji walked in between the strollers.

* * *

"Teme, where did he run off to?" Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha but couldn't find his husband anywhere.

"Nii-chan!" The blond turned on his heels and met the face of his rival Konohamaru. "Oi Konohamaru?" The brunette stopped in front of his favorite blond.

"Nii-chan where's the babies?" The shorter boy asked and Naruto smiled.

"With Deidara and Itachi at the playground." He replied.

"Oh. I'll go meet up with them!" The teen beamed and Naruto shrugged when the boy ran off.

"W-Wait! Oi, have you seen Sasuke?" He shouted and Konohamaru stopped to think for a minute.

"Ah! He's at the training grounds!"

"Thanks!" The blond ran off towards the training grounds and some of the village people laughed at how hyper the blond had been lately.

* * *

_**~The Playground~**_

"Uhh.." Naoki gurgled as Kiba played with his hands. "Aw..kawaii!" Women swarmed around the strollers and the raven groaned.

"Well of course they are Naruto's and Sasuke's children ahaha!" A lady giggled, swooning from just saying those to sexy ninjas names.

"Ladies please please back up, you don't want me to bring out the hands." Deidara warned and the women back away slowly.

"Look Nao would you like a birdy?" Deidara dug his hand in his clay pouch and his hand molded the clay in it's mouth.

"Here you go." The baby looked at the clay like it was milk. "Deidara will that explode?" Neji asked. Deidara frowned and he slowly pulled his hand away.

"S-Sorry I forgot, I'll go get rid of this. Be right back!" The long haired blond ran out of the playground.

"Hahaha momma!" Children ran around, chasing each other, playing in the sand box, sliding down the slide or played the swing. Itachi smiled as he watched the little children playing around, looking very happy; something he loved to see. It was the one of things he loved about Konoha it was so peaceful…

* * *

_**~Training Grounds~**_

_**...**_

The raven wore his Anbu uniform except for the mask, he rested up against a tree and drunk down some cold water before splashing some on his face. He was burning up and his mouth dry after using his Gōkakyū no Jutsu so many times.

He then felt a blade to his throat and his eyes widened. "..You shouldn't let your guard down." A voice came from behind him and he turned around with a smirked spreading across his face.

"Naruto where are the kids?" The raven asked, smartly. "With your brother and Deidara." He grinned and took the kunai away from his lover's throat.

"Should we train then?" Sasuke looked his lover up and down in that orange jump suit he loved much.

"Sure but I won't go easy on you."

"Trees first just like the old days." Naruto nodded; the couple then concentrated some of the chakra in their bodies in to their feet by using the hand seal for chakra control.

"On your mark..get set…go!" Sasuke and Naruto ran up separate sides of the tall tree, Naruto was still in sage mode so of course he had lots of energy and chakra.

"Hehe!" Naruto ran up a couple feet more and made it to the top, he then hung down from the branch and had a cocky grin on his face with his feet still stuck to the tree branch and then suddenly,

_**SNAP!**_

"Uwah?!" Naruto closed his eyes thinking he would fall but he was still up high when he open his eyes, he then looked up and the raven was folding him by his foot.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and the blond blushed. It was like nothing had changed and they were still kids.

"Oi let me up, that's an order from the Hokage!" Naruto shouted; Sasuke pulled him up with one hand by his foot until they were face to face. Naruto's blond hair hung down because of gravity and he pouted before rolling his eyes.

"You look so cute right now." Sasuke said and Naruto thrashed around before the raven captured his lips.

"Nmn…Nhn.." Naruto kissed back and the raven snickered into the kiss. 'He's seriously holding me up with one hand, that's so cool but I won't tell him that.' The blond slipped his tongue in his lover's mouth and cupped his pale face.

"Ahem!" A man that stood by the tree coughed to let them know he was there. Sasuke was startled and dropped the blond, "Waahhh!" Naruto landed in the man's below them arms and the raven sighed before coming down. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widened when he saw his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" The blond blushed and jumped out of the man's arms. Sasuke blushed slightly and leaned up against the tree coolly.

"Sasuke I hope something like that doesn't happen again. No matter how surprised you are don't drop Naruto." Kakashi sat down and leaned against the tree, he then pulled out his book Icha Icha Tactics.

"Well you shouldn't just creep around like that." The raven scoffed. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei where's Iruka-sensei?" The blond beamed.

"Shopping." The man yawned and Naruto looked around aimlessly. "Fine, I'll leave so you two can finish your make out session." Kakashi got up and Naruto blushed.

"Sensei you're totally wrong I didn't mean-"

"You youngsters enjoy yourselves!" Kakashi waved and soon vanished, leaving the two flustered.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

"Konohamaru get home safe." Sasuke reminded the young teen. "I don't need you to tell me that Sasu-nii." The brunette waved. Sasuke still couldn't believe the boy was already seventeen, he could still remember when he would call Naruto boss and follow him around everywhere.

"Night guys!" Kiba, Neji, Itachi and Deidara went their separate ways and the couple waved.

"Sasuke let's go to that place." Naruto pushed Aoi's stroller down the dark street that was nicely lit up by the street lights.

"Okay." Sasuke pushed Naoki's stroller; they then walked passed the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Naruto-boy!" Naruto turned around with the stroller and rolled it inside the shop.

"Oi Old man, how's it going?" Naruto waved when he saw Ayame the old man's daughter.

"Normal. Your kids are getting big." The old man smiled and waved at the baby in the stroller, earning a gurgle.

"Well I can't say they're getting that big." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Naruto." The raven that outside the shop called out calmly. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha I still remember the day he came running into the shop when he was about thirteen practically shouting for you." The old man chuckled.

'Oh yeah that Itachi incident. When the Akatsuki was trying to capture me.' Naruto broke out of thought when Sasuke called for him once again.

"Oh sorry gotta go, I'll come for ramen tomorrow!" Naruto hurriedly ran out of the shop pushing Aoi along.

* * *

_**~At That Special Place~**_

_**...**_

The strollers were on a clean grass hill top. Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the grass while Aoi and Naoki looked around at the fireflies that flew all around them as they sat in the strollers.

"Hehe looks like they like it up here!" Naruto grinned and the raven beside him nodded. Aoi tried to grabbed a bug and eat it but the bug flew away.

"Aw!" The blond stroked his son's pale face with his finger and the baby tried to eat his finger.

"Nmm…" Naruto looked over at the raven who rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. His raven bangs falling over his eyes slightly as he let out light snores.

"Look daddy's sleeping." Naruto smiled and the babies looked at their father; Naoki blinked a few times stretched his arms, almost looking like he was reaching for his daddy.

"I love you two." Naruto taped his finger on the babies noses and they flinched as a reflex.

"We should come here together as a family all the time." Naruto layed back on the grass, letting Sasuke rest his head on his chest. His blue eyes were shimmering from the refection of the moon and stars in the night sky. 'I finally have everything I ever wanted…a family…' Naruto stroked Sasuke's head and the raven mumbled an, "I love you dobe..."

"I love you too… teme hehe!" He grinned.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Remember to review for more ^_^ also give me some idea on what u think sasunaru should go through with these babies next hehe!**_


End file.
